


Emerald Fire: What Leviathan Wrought

by Wombat_of_Midgar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #Prompto character devlopement, #gladnis, #onesided Ravnis, #wish I could say it gets better, Ardyn Ruining everything, Ardyn being garbage, M/M, Non-con elements/non graphic, Other, fleuretia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wombat_of_Midgar/pseuds/Wombat_of_Midgar
Summary: After the horrors that transpired in Altissa, Prompto staggers into the Hotel Le ville carrying Noctis on his back. He is met by members of the relief effort, Gladio and Weskham who quickly come to aid. Ignis is still unaccounted for. Guilt, trauma and self-doubt strain their friendship as they are met with the challenges brought on by Levithan’s wrath. Gladio's heart threatens to break and another's begins to beat. All the while, Ignis fights for his life. (Cannon divergence/AU PreEpisode Ignis release, (alternative version of Episode Ignis) warnings may be applied in future updates)





	1. Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader,  
> ~I felt the need to update~ Before we start off, I wanted to note that the rating may go up with potential chapters based on whatever direction the story takes. It will focus primarily on Ignis, Gladio and Ravus. (Gladnis being the main/established pairing.) :)  
> ~I hope you enjoy~

                Over the stilled destruction, the sun began to set. Consequently, it became harder to search. Prompto ran through the ruins, sure footed but wrecked with distress. He panted, lips quivering and soaked to the bone from the rain that followed Leviathans departure. It would transform the landscape with flooding in a matter of hours just as it had transformed him. It stole the air from his lungs, turned his golden hair dark and his fingers pink.

 

                He found high ground on crumbled stone, the foundations of a classical art gallery that he had admired and photographed only a few days earlier. It was four stories high, with graceful gothic arches and statuettes of the six astrals adorning the door ways. Now nothing more than a heap of broken marble, lime and plaster. Beneath it, hopelessly crushed could have been any of his three beloved companions. He could have been standing on top of them at that very moment, or what was left of their broken bodies.

 

                Prompto smacked the side of his head with his palm, as if to physically dismiss the invasive thought. It was too early to give up. He had last seen Noctis, therefore Noctis was probably the closest. With that thought, Prompto drew in a deep breath of chilled air until his chest swelled and called out the prince’s name. However, he wasn’t even answered by an echo.

 

                His voice, despite his effort was swallowed up by the empty space. The sea front and the fallen buildings left nothing for his voice to bounce back from. Dread continued to boil up from his stomach into his throat. It felt like liquid hot metal. The wind began to pick up as he scanned the landscape and batted at the tail of his vest. If his friend was injured, he couldn’t hold out hope for an answer. With a sigh he moved on.

                Nimbly, Prompto navigated his way down the mountain of rubble, despite his own aches and pains from the fighting through the disaster. Hopping from one safe platform to the next, avoiding plaster that could crumble and minding the twisted steel poking up through cracks that could catch or cut a limb. The cold was settling into his body, tightness gripped his lungs. His discomfort meant nothing, until he found someone, even just one friend.

 

                Once at ground level he proceeded to the water’s edge, where Leviathan had appeared earlier that day. There were pieces of various debris floating in the sea, as well as bits of toppled buildings. The whole era was flooded, in some places even knee-deep. The levees were failing, it was only a matter of time before the whole district was under meters of water. He continued to investigate the area, until something caught his eye on one of the pier’s docks in the distance. A distinct black form against pale sun-bleached wood that could only be Noctis’ coat.

 

                Adrenaline rushed through his body. Prompto ran, tearing his way through ruin and water. The   details of the black object came into focus, without a doubt it was Noctis. As his feet hit the dock, he felt it shift and sink slightly. He froze and listened to the bending metal and wood beneath him. The waves and quakes had left it precariously unstable. The young gunman took a few more careful steps forward.  The time it took to cross was agonizing, but he managed to reach Noctis. As he peered through the rain, another form came into focus Lunafreya in white.

 

                “Luna!” Prompto dropped besides them, torn between who to attend to first, he found a pulse on Noctis he was out cold but other than that seemed miraculously uninjured. He thanked something not the gods, he was still bitter. Extending a hand, he checked Luna who was lying face down. His eyes widened and then weld with tears.

 

               There was no sign of life, not a breath, not even a flutter of a pulse. The wound on her stomach was no longer bleeding, she had been dead for some time. In death, her pale delicate fingers still entwined with Noctis’. With a gasp Prompto began to sob, ugly honest cries. Then took their folded hands between his, holding the two fiancés together a little longer. He waited so long to see Noctis and Luna together again, but it wasn’t supposed to be like this. This felt like a cruel mockery of that gentle wish.

 

                After a few more shaking sobs, a moment of intuition suddenly broke through his grief. His cries stopped as he looked down at the laced hands he held. Tender was the gesture, but there was also purpose. Somehow, he knew this. Curious, he pulled the two hands apart and found the ring of Lucii resting in Noctis palm. Prompto stared down at it in amazement and smiled with tears still falling, “You did it- you did it Lady Lunafreya.” He picked up the ring and put it in his vest pocket. “I promise- I will give it right to him as soon as we are all off this this thing,” his voice trembled. “I can do this.” He began to stand up with Noctis draped over his shoulder.

 

                A sudden crack of breaking metal ripped through the air and the ground beneath him dropped rapidly. It paused, Prompto caught his balance again, whipped his head about startled and confused. The ground beneath him groaned and began again to fall again. The whole dock was sinking. With his pulse thudding in his ears he pulled Noctis onto his back and reached down for Luna. Grabbing her hand he groaned and tried a few times to lift her and position her under his arm. But it was too much with Noctis’ additional weight. With a pained yell, he let her drop and began movie as fast as he could down the collapsing dock.

 

                Not once did he look back to see her body disappear into the water. The ground quickly vanished behind him as he ran. When he reached solid ground, he staggered and fell. The water foamed white behind him and splashed a small wave over their toppled bodies at shore. While coughing up sea water, Prompto turned Noctis onto his back to keep his face out of the flood water. 

 

               The gunman caught his breath and held back a full tidal wave of emotions. “It’s too dangerous here to grieve,” that’s what Ignis would say. The voice of his friend even in if it was just in his mind gave him strength to focus on what to do next. After checking his pocket to assure that the Ring was still safe, he brought Noctis up onto his back again and began heading toward the center of the City. The Le ville Hotel was his best bet, it was a big structure, away from the disaster. It was also most likely where relief efforts would gather. 

 

               As he walked he felt a twinge in his back and readjusted Noctis further onto his shoulders. Gladio had taught him how to carry someone efficiently in case of an accident. Being a true survivalist, he made sure Prompto and Noctis both knew it well. His mind drifted to that exact lecture. “What if I’m wrecked and you can’t depend on me to carry someone? ‘Stuff you gotta know Prompto so pay attention. ” He was so grateful he did. “That’s it Prompto,” he muttered out loud, between sniffles. “That’s it. Think like Ignis, be strong like Gladio. That will get us where we need to be.”

 

***  

 

              The Le ville Hotel was very accommodating to the refugees that had lost their homes. Allowing people to camp in the lobby once the rooms were filled. Altissian medical teams prioritized injuries by severity, luckily the evacuation seemed successful. Most of the injuries the citizens suffered were minor. The evacuation team controlled the crowd, took names and distributed rations.

 

              Prompto’s panicked voice filled the lobby, “I need help!” The soaked, terrified young man staggered past the relief workers at the door and plead, “He’s not waking up- please- please help him- I don’t think he can wait outside- he’s really cold-” before he could continue, solid, tattooed arms relieve him of Noctis. “Gladio,” Prompto looked up at the shield and smiled. “I am so glad you and-” The smile escaped him when he realized Ignis was nowhere to be seen. He looked passed the shield and then back up at him. The hot metal feeling in his throat was back. “Ignis?”

 

              There was no answer from the shield but when he heard the name, his mouth twitched and he turned his head away. Weskham and two women Prompto had never seen before came over too where they idled in the lobby. The disturbance caused an undesired scene. The relief effort had been calm and orderly and the team wanted it to remain so.

 

               Weskham adjusted his vest and shook his head relief swept his aged face, “Thank goodness- we had nearly given up hope- we have a suite for your party. Follow us.” Gladio nodded silently complying while Prompto stood still white as sheet, “He will get the medical attention he needs.” With that Weskham turned, expecting the party to follow.

 

              Prompto looked back at up at his friend on the way through the hallway that lead to the main elevator. Gladio’s dark eyes stared straight ahead unblinking and red. The muscles in his neck were tense. Even his posture was telling, restless, stiff, not at all as confident and relaxed like usual. “Gladio,” Prompto tried to get his attention again, but the shield refused to look at him. Prompto continued studying his companion and noted that his hair and shirt were still wet. “You just got here too.” Prompto eventually gathered the courage to probe. “Ignis- He hasn’t come in yet?” Gladio finally moved his head to face him, but froze, not quite able to open his mouth. He was speechless. Gladio’s words never failed him and that broke Prompto’s heart into even smaller pieces. “Please just tell me,”

 

             Gladio swallowed and with a closed mouth ran his tongue over his teeth before speaking, “I-” he broke eye contacted again and shook his head. “I don’t know,” with that he stretched his neck and took a deep breath and returned his eyes forward. They all piled into the elevator.

 

            “There’s something else I need to tell you,” Prompto broke the silence with his head down looking at the floor. “Luna is gone. I found her but, s-she was already-I’m sorry- I could only carry one of them the body went in the ocean,” The young man felt himself begin to hyperventilate when Weskham suddenly took his arm and met his blue eyes with his of deep brown.

 

           “Not now,” his tone was not harsh, just very level. “Tell me everything in your room.” Prompto looked passed Weskham to see the two women in standing in shock, one of them had tears forming in their eyes. His stomach flipped as he was pegged with guilt. What was he thinking talking about Luna’s body now? What was wrong with him.

 

           “I-I’m so sorry,” Prompto shut his mouth tightly and shrank in place.

 

           “It’s alright.” Weskham’s voice softened into a hush. Everyone returned to a stunned silence.  There was a sharp ding as the elevator reached their floor. The door opened. Wekham stroked the side of his beard with a weathered hand. “We have a job to complete ladies.” Both women nodded quietly one of them patted the tears off her cheeks. Gladio and Weskham headed out the elevator first while the rest of the group followed. Once they reached the room they settled Noctis onto the bed and began examining him.

 

           Weskham, Gladio and Prompto moved to the other side of the room allowing them to work in peace. Prompto relayed his story of how he found the lady and the prince on the collapsing dock and the difficult decision he had to make to let her body go. Weskham asked only a few questions knowing how much this interview pained the young man. The whole time, Gladio remained eerily quiet.

 

                Time passed and the conclusion the medical workers came to was that Noctis was healed but trapped in a strange, possibly magic induced coma. Untreatable, they could only wait for him to pull through. The two young women tried to be as compassionate as possible but the news stil hit Prompto hard. Gladio paced in frustration as they continued to explain the details of Noctis’ condition, giving them instruction on how to care for him.

 

               “We will watch him.” Gladio final interrupted. “Go help people you can help.” The response was logical and dry. “Just give us a way to get in touch if anything changes.” After a brief exchange of information, the medical staff and Weskham left. With a shuttering sigh, Prompto crossed the room and took a seat next to Noctis on the bed. Not forgetting that the ring was still in his pocket. Quietly, he took it out and placed it in Noctis’ hand, being sure to close his fingers around it tightly.

 

              Gladio’s heavy foot falls, moved through the room as he pulled on his green jacket. He stopped at the edge of the bed in front of Prompto. “You listen to them right? Y’know how to take care of him?” The shield’s voice was back to its regular boom. The return in confidence should have relieved Prompto but it didn’t, rather he just felt interrogated and nervous.

 

               “Yes-but, are you leaving?” Prompto blinked several times, confused.

               

               “Yeah.” Gladio turned and headed for the door shaking out his sword hand anxiously. Prompto shot off the bed after him.

 

               “Wait-what if the relief effort needs you? Or if Ignis comes back, it’s still pretty bad out there it might just take him some time.”

 

                 Gladio turned back, clumbsily dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a broken pair of glasses. “He can’t,” He threw the specs at Prompto’s feet. Stunned, Prompto covered his mouth. His eyes were unable to move away from the metallic black frames. “Where ever he is now,” Gladio pointed at the glasses on the floor with a shaking hand. “it’s not where he fell.”

 

                 The gunman shook his blonde head in protest, “He could have lost them,”

 

                 “No, something happened to him. There was a struggle, there were other guys, I saw the evidence Prompto. I was there.” He took a minute to breath in threw his nose trying contain his anger, “And I left- to find Noctis. I did that, so now I am gonna find him.” With a scoff, he stormed back toward the door.

 

                 “Gladio, wait!” Prompto followed him until he was abruptly stopped by a firm grip around his upper arm. Prompto yelped in surprise.

 

                 “Stay with the prince- It’s your job.”

 

                 “It’s yours too Gladio.” Prompto meet his eyes with conviction. The statement shocked Gladio. Hurt flickered in his eyes and his mouth hung open. It didn’t take long for the expression to change into a repressed boiling rage.

 

                 “I know my place. I know what I need to do. That’s why I abandoned the trail and left the man I loved- possibly to die- in the first place.” With a swift pull, Gladio brought him in closer, “So don’t you dare.” Prompto fell silent. His eyes widened with revelation and his body relaxed. Gladio straightened his posture and shoved Prompto a few steps back into the room. 

 

                  After the door slammed shut, Prompto struck it with an open palm in objection. A few more moments passed by and he found himself pacing in a small circle trying to level out his breathing. Absentmindedly he rubbed his chest beneath his collarbone and felt the dampness of his shirt. When he was reasonably calm and the quiet settled in He headed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

 

***


	2. The Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,  
> The rating at this point has not changed as the content is mild enough that I didn't feel the need to throw up any AO3 designated warnings. This chapter does however contain some non graphic sexual harrassment in the form of non-consensual touching. As a courtesy, I thought It would be best to mention at the begining of the chapter. 
> 
> More incomming Gladnis,  
> Introducing Ardyn Izunia...and Ravus  
> We are starting to get into the meat of the story
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

                With a new moon and no starlight due to the consistent storm, Gladio had a difficult time returning to the exact spot where he had found the broken glasses. Desperately, he shined the small light that clipped onto his jacket to make out any muddy tracks. All the rubble looked the same, especially in the dark. The rain was still as heavy as it was hours ago. If he had waited until the morning, not only would have Ignis been farther away but the trail of his captures would have disappeared. He had to find it now. There was no other productive option and he’d be damned if he was going to sit at the Le ville and hope. Dreamers hope, warriors know better.

                The light on the ground sunk into a deep, elongated boot print. It was from a Magitek solider; giant and heavy.  He continued to investigate until he found much lighter tracks from dress shoes. These were very distinct, easy to pick out but quicker to fade in the rain. He followed them until he came to an impression from a body, Ignis’ body. There were small digs carved into the ground around where his feet would have been positioned.  A picture started to form in Gladio’s head, the toes of Ignis’ shoes scuffed at the ground he lay face down. There was another mark, the heel of a hand. He was trying to push himself up. No sign of the other hand, it must have been held behind his back. Several foot prints surrounded the body print, they were deep, more Magitek soldiers. The struggle was minor, but only one arm was restrained. Ignis didn’t resist, meaning that he must have been held at gun point.

                It was a horrible image, but one the shield knew he had to walk through regardless. He continued to peer down at the ground. The rain matted his hair to his forehead as he bent over to get a closer look. There was another pair of foot prints; they belonged to a very tall human. Gladio traced the edge of the track with his pointer finger. He mentally ran through a short list of people it could have belonged to and felt more anger build inside his chest.  In the grand scheme of things though, it was a small detail.  Gladio moved on from it purposefully, to avoid being distracted. Uneven scuff marks crossed over where Ignis had been laying as well as a more clustered, Magitek footprints.  Then the whole groups tracks moved south bound.  Ignis must have been shifted, carried, and made unconscious not to walk.  For Ignis’ foot prints from that point forward, vanished.  Gladio followed the troop’s trail for a few meters until he came to large open area, spared by the rubble.

                There he found, a large rectangular indentation in the ground, from where a large air ship had landed.  It was where the trail ended. Gladio’s mouth involuntarily drifted open and his body stilled. Ignis was gone. Taken into the sky. He couldn’t track the clouds. There was nothing more for him to look for. Hours had passed and Ignis was probably already at a base, very likely being mercilessly tortured. He waited too long and chose to look for Noctis, which Prompto did alone anyway without his help. It was a bad call. Anything that happened to him now, was on him.

                Any logic he was using was gone, at a complete loss Gladio doubled back a few times in a panic and felt a fear he hadn’t experienced since he was a small child. _He couldn’t do anything_. He couldn’t move forward but he also couldn’t bring himself to turn around and leave. Fighting off tears, he presented himself with scenario after scenario, One by one crossing them off as an impossibility. The Shield, pulled his hand threw his hair, paced and let incoherent thoughts rush through his head as he tried to process the concept of being useless. There was nothing he could do.

                Hours passed and before he knew it. The rain stopped, the sun was rising and Gladio was now sat on the ground quietly crying looking up at the sky that had stolen so much. His trance was broken by some light footsteps. Quickly he pulled his hand over his eyes and roughly erase any trace of tears. Gladio got back onto his feet and turned to face the Prompto, who was just turning the corner. “I thought I told you to stay at the hotel?”

                “I-I didn’t listen,” Prompto’s voice was small but he stood in front of Gladio unwavering. “I didn’t just leave him, I called for the medic.”

                Gladio scoffed, shaking his head. “Why?”

                “Because you were gone for hours and there were demon reports,”

                “You think I need my hand held?” Gladio looked the young gunman up and down pointedly, towering over him. “There is a reason why I told you to stay at the hotel.”

                Gladio’s unspoken insult struck a nerve. Prompto knew he was the weakest and the smallest in their party but no one ever used it as an excuse to leave him behind. He earned his Crown’s guard fatigues like everyone else. Cor had told Prompto he was getting stronger by the day, Gladio had no right. Despite that, Prompto fought the tension and anger building up in his shoulders. With delicately closed eyes he quietly released a calming breath. Gladio was hurt and neither feeling rational or empathetic. Allowing himself to be provoked into an argument would feed into his unstable mindset and would only make his disposition worse. The only appropriate course of action was to ignore the bite entirely.

                 “No. You’re strong. You’re smart. There are plenty of things you can do by yourself,” Prompto took a few steps forward, following the shield as he continued to try to look away from him. His steps were like a dance until he finally looked up at the giant man’s face. “I know I pissed you off earlier, I’m sorry. Please come back,”

                 Gladio’s eyes softened. Prompto could read the regret on his face, but didn’t hold out for an apology. He understood Gladio’s state of mind more than the shield could ever know, because he understood insecurity. It was the same reason Prompto was good with animals. After the long pause and an exchange of stares, Gladio nodded in acknowledgment. “It’s fine. I’m easy to piss off.” He groaned and scratched at the shaved sides of his head. Prompto’s expression turned inquisitive, he tilted his head, asking the looming question without words. Gladio took the que, “He’s gone. They took him away on an Airship.”

                 Prompto’s blue eyes widened, “You sure?”

                 “Yeah,” Gladio chewed on the inside of his mouth. “There were dozens of air ships. We can’t count on any bystanders to give us any kinda reliable information. ‘Best bet is to talk to Weskham. He might have an Idea of what we can do. ‘See about what resources we got.”

                  With that Gladio started walking back toward the inner city. Prompto followed a few steps behind him his head down looking at his muddy shoes, the hot metal feeling in his stomach still plaguing him. Would it ever die down? He took a few more calming breathes.

                 “For now, we will just have to hope.” Prompto uttered softly enough, that Gladio didn’t feel the need comment. He was grateful for it, being unable to agree or disagree.

***

                There was only ringing at first, but slowly Ignis started to hear an Engine’s hum droning low beneath the floor he laid upon. Gathering awareness, he blinked and lifted his head toward the meager light source shinning down from the ceiling. Then the physical sensations began to come back to him, the pain in his head being the most prominent. His wrists and elbows were bound behind his back and his ankles were also tied. He smirked a little to himself and felt a single cynical laugh escape him softly. His captures gave him plenty of credit, Ignis though. Being in a tank like air craft, high above the ground and behind a locked door was not enough to give the empire peace of mind about his detainment. Perhaps this meant that he had lived up to his reputation of being a true strategist.

                As he became more and more lucid, Ignis recalled his capture. The Magitek soldiers surrounding him and then Ardyn, the chancellor, leaning forward to say something he couldn’t quiet remember. He began to replay it in his mind. It all seemed so random. Was the chancellor really there? Or was that just a product of the concussion he knew he was suffering from. The ship bumped and shook form some slight turbulence jostling his body. Ignis suddenly felt thankful that his stomach was empty.

                When the craft leveled out again he tried to regather his thoughts. It was frustratingly hard. His mind was so foggy and refused to stay focused. Ignis felt his arms going numb so he rolled onto his side and shivered. The altitude made the air unbearably cold and because of the lack of light his clothes were still wet. After awkwardly fumbling though his own thoughts he reached the conclusion that his aching head needed to take priority. He shifted again trying desperately to settle in a more comfortable position and closed his eyes.

                Immediately, he regretted it. Ignis was flooded by images of Gladio’s handsome face, wrecked with fear and desperation. It was an image he knew was too real, the whites of his beautiful, dark amber eyes, bloodshot from worry. Prompto would be frightened and dear Noctis too. This was all granted they were all still alive. Oh gods. He stopped breathing at that moment, as that panic rushed over him. Ignis tried to calm his thoughts, but concussions have their way of making you emotional at the most inopportune times. All he wanted to do was sleep, wake up then work out a plan.

                It wasn’t going to be easy, he would have to observe the routines of his captures. It might take a while, days, weeks even. If they planned on keeping him alive, however at some point they would have to transport him. Maybe that would be his opening. It was too early to know for certain though and pointless to deliberate on at the moment.  Tired and weak, Ignis allowed sleep to conquer him.

***

                There was no way of telling how long he had been out, only that the ship must have still been in flight. The engine still hummed and the air was just as bitter. A cough forced it way through Ignis’ throat as he rolled onto his back. It was dry and painful; the cold had thoroughly sunk into his frame. Goose flesh rose up on his neck and chest and his dirty blonde hair was damp and down in his face. He must have looked disgraceful. It was a petty concern but a good distraction. Better to imagine the mess he was, then to think about the despair on his friend’s faces. The pain in his head subsided considerably but the grogginess remained. It took him a moment to make out the large form looming in front of the cell door.

                Startlingly so, Ignis drew in a sharp breath he didn’t have the clarity to repress. The small sign of fear provoked a smile which spread across the chancellor’s lips. Ardyn stepped further into the room and took of his hat with a performative bow. “A thousand apologies for the intrusion, young advisor.” He crossed the floor with slow precise steps. When he reached Ignis, he lowered himself to the ground so that he was crouching over him. “It was only my intention to make certain that my ward and his soldiers were taking care of our honored guest.”

                _‘His ward,’_ Ignis noted. _‘Ravus is here as well…’_

                Ignis relaxed his body as much as he could with his limbs bound and stared up at Ardyn’s unnatural eyes of yellow. “If you wanted a guest, you should have invited me, perhaps for coffee.” Ignis retorted, “Bound and stolen away on an airship? I must say you have turned out to be a terrible host thus far Ser Chancellor.”

                Ardyn’s smile widened and he chuckled. “Oh dear!” he exclaimed with exaggerated gasp, then gently placed a hand on his captive’s knee. “Perhaps you are Right. However shall I make it up to you?”   

                Ignis laid, unflinching despite the sickness he felt from his touch, “You can begin by minding your hands Ser Chancellor.”

                Ardyn broke into full laughter removing the hand from Ignis’ knee onto his own heart. “Oh my dear boy, you have such a wicked tongue! Tis’ not a wonder that posturing shield fancies you so!”

               Ignis’s eyes rolled back into his skull while a disgusted sound escaped his lips. Ardyn tilted his head inspecting the young strategist from head to toe, “Such a shame, you are wasted with those dullards and that boy king. None of them deserve your loyalty. None of them can appreciate what you do for them.” He paused opened mouthed and raised a pointer finger, “I have theory, that none of them _can_. That they are too set back in their small boring minds,” The chancellor bent down further until he was close enough for Ignis to feel his breath on his face. “That they are at a loss, without you.”

                Ignis stared up at him unblinking. “Your theory is flawed. You could throw me off this air ship and let my body break upon the ground and Noctis would still fulfill his destiny.” He states the young prince’s defense with such certainty that Ardyn appeared impressed. “If this is some sort of shallow attempt to sway me, you will be as disappointed as I am in your intellect.”

                Ardyn shakes his head still grinning, looking down at him with admiration, “You are such a magnificent creature, sharp as a dagger’s edge,” his smile faded, “-and as stubborn as its steel. My ward even has a name for you. ‘Emerald fire’ Such an odd little title, but I understand it now. Your eyes have a power to them. They burn through the people around you.” He sighs, “I am a fair man. But you must understand. If I cannot harness that power, like I do most, I have no choice but to destroy it. Which will pain me more than you can ever know.”

                “I am most doubtful of that Ser chancellor.” Ignis drops his chin and glares up from beneath his brow, gesturing that he is finished with the discussion. Ardyn, rubs his stubbled chin and looked down at him contemplatively.

                “I will give you a few days to warm up to the idea, who knows you might change your mind.” He shrugs with indifference. “Ah!” As if struck by inspiration, he suddenly smiled widely and snapped his fingers, “Speaking of warming up! That reminds me,” The chancellor reached down to place the back of his hand against Ignis’ face, then trailed further down his neck. Ignis glared back at him, remaining frozen. He had to hold his ground and fight the urge to flinch away. That would have shown fear and he needed to win this game. “Yes, as I thought, you are running a fever, poor dear. I must get you out of those waterlogged things.”

                 “You cannot intimidate me with your loathsome touch, you lewd old man.” Ignis barked back. Ardyn leered down at him, watching the veins in Ignis’ neck drum and his chest rise and fall at a quickened pace. The performance was wavering. At that realization, another battle to stave off panic began in Ignis mind. He tried leveling out his breathing to regain control over his body which threatened to betray him at any moment.

                _“Pull yourself together, you must.”_ Ignis told himself, focusing intensely up at his capture.

                “Lewd?” the chancellor mimicked an offended tone. “Nothing about this has to be lewd,” Ardyn’s fingers slipped under the collar of Ignis’ shirt and skirted around its edge until in paused under the first button. After plucking at it playfully, He allowed the back of his finger to rest on the valley between Ignis’ pectorals. He paused to study his captive. Then, gently stroked the smooth skin by moving his fingers up and down Ignis’ sternum. Blood rushed to Ignis cheeks, he couldn’t hide. A stationary hand on the knee he could ignore, but this, this was his heart. A place that only his lover was ever permitted to pepper with kisses. It was intimate and violating.

                Ignis’ shoulders caved toward one another making his chest recede back. Then he pushed at the ground with his bound feet to shift his torso further away, leaving him lying on his side rather than his back. Ardyn allowed him to escape from his touch and took a moment drink in the proud strategist’s green eyes now filled with a fear, discomfort and humiliation. “Do I strike you as lewd man?”

                The chancellor’s hand slap painfully into the center of his torso and claw up a fist full of fabric. With a single swift tug, the shirt burst open with a snap. The buttons clattered to the floor. Ignis’ face flushed an even deeper red. His body shook from more than just the frigid air on his exposed chest. Disgusted with himself and the animal-like fear that he had no control over, Ignis grew angrier and more ashamed. He remained quiet, settling back from his instinctive flinch and continued to look up at him bravely.

                Ardyn flashed an expression of false sympathy, “I hope the Crown’s guard gave you a spare, I think I might have ruined this one.” He reached down and wrapped his fingers violently around Ignis’ bicep and forced him into an upright position. Ignis panted deep breathes, but still refused to break eye contact. He was glowing, smoldering with hate. “Please, don’t look at me like that- I promise I will not keep you indecent for long, just long enough for you to reflect on your current circumstances.”

                The speed at which he stripped him bare was sickening, a sign of practice. The sound of tearing fabric and the sensation of exposure proved too much for him to handle consciously. Ignis knew he was dangerously close to losing his footing in this psychological dance with Chancellor, who could see through his bluff. Precariously, close to tears there was only one thing left to do, retreat. Ignis surrendered eye contact in favor of his dignity and began to focus on the light above. He disappeared into his own mind and braced himself for whatever was to come next.

The only thing that pulled him back into the moment, was when he felt hands cradle his face. “Now, we are going to have to untie you to get you into your new frocks, Sadly, I know you are far to clever too be conscious during that.” A black shadow started to form from the edges of his vison; he swore it was coming from the chancellor’s hands themselves. Ignis fought the unsolicited call to sleep, but it was in vain.

 ***

 

                 “Love,” uttered a soft familiar voice amidst the sound of seasonal summer birds and a trickling creek. “Love,” It said again. A bit more loudly, with the intent to grab the shield’s attention who was lost in relaxation and warm sunlight. Gladio’s eyes blinked open and he groaned out a questioning, _‘hmm?’_ He felt Ignis shift his weight on top of him, folding his arms, Gladio tilted his head forward to looked up at him. The sun shining through the trees behind his head, still undressed from their morning escape. His glasses carefully place a bit away from the ground they laid upon, alongside the rest of their clothes. “We need to head back.”

                “Already?” Gladio protested, wrapping his arms around the smallest part of Ignis’ waist. “I was just dozing off.”

                “Well, we need to at least get dressed. What if they come around looking for us?” Ignis quirks an eyebrow and rest his face on top of his folded arms. Gladio rolled his eyes and sighed deep enough to make his lover also rise and fall with his chest.

                “It’s not like they don’t know- Iggy.”

                “That doesn’t mean that they want to see it, Gladio.”

                Gladio smiled back playfully, “Why not?”

                “Why do you think? Between my ruined hair and that Leviathan between your legs- the poor boys would never sleep again. Can you imagine the look on Prompto’s face? You would scare the freckles right off of him.”

                Gladio frowned, “It doesn’t bite.”

                Ignis let out a grunt of disapproval before rolling off him. He stood up and walked over to where they had abandoned their clothes. He put his glasses and began getting dressed. Gladio watched, beaming.

                “This is nothing new to you. I don’t know why you have that silly grin on your face.” Ignis teased, not looking in his lover’s direction. 

                “I’m a voyeur.”

                “You’re something.”

                Gladio laughed again a sound that Ignis loved more than any other. The giant brunette had the warmest and most honest laugh. He didn’t feel the need to hide his feelings ever, when he was angry he was angry and when he was genuinely happy as he was now he didn’t hold back or put up the tropey visage of a smirk. He just smiled at him. It was beautiful.

                “I love you, Iggy.”

                Ignis looked back at him over his shoulder before he slipped his shirt back on over his head and returned his lover’s smile warmly. A little blush danced across his cheeks.

                “That’s your best color.” The shield added.

                “Don’t get riled up again, there’s no shortage of work to be done today and you are insufferable to work with when you’re riled up.” Ignis’ tone was a joking one. But when he looked back he saw that Gladio’s smile had faded. He was now sitting up right looking away from him and down at the water. Ignis turned to face him with an expression of concern, “Gladio?” he walked over, crouched next to him and placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

                “I know it’s selfish- but If I wasn’t an Amicitia, born into a roll and you weren’t Noct’s advisor- _I just can’t help_ , but think about how things might have been different.” He looked back up at Ignis’ eyes. They were gentle and sad, “Don’t get me wrong, Iggy. I’m in this to the bitter end ‘cause, hell I have to be. I know what we gotta do, but-” He paused to find his words, dark eyes darting up and down stream as he chewed on his lower lip, “Please don’t think I resent Noctis, It’s just-”

                Before he could continue, Ignis captured his bearded chin and kissed him on the lips, “It’s normal.” He said comfortingly, still holding the shield’s face, “Don’t feel guilty, everyone who lives under extraordinary circumstances has the thought, ‘If only’ dance through their mind now and again. I certainly do. That is not to say you should let impossible outcomes and alternatives consume you. But you won’t. I have faith in you. ”

                Gladio was quiet for moment, his eyes thankful, “That means something.”

                Ignis stood up again and slowly blinked down at his lover adoringly.

                Gladio nodded, self-assured, “Noctis Comes first.”

                “Noctis comes first.” Ignis repeated back the mantra, they had sworn to years ago when they first agreed to pursue their relationship. It was the condition that they made with one another that neither would ever break. Ignis extended a hand to Gladio who accepted it. “On your feet, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

***   

                Gladio’s eyes opened to the dark hotel room with his arms stretched out across an empty bed. He stared at the vacant space for a few moments as he reoriented himself in the present. He recalled the discussion with Weskham that lead nowhere. The fight he had with Prompto, the air ship and the lost. He sat up and reached for his phone to check it again, knowing in his heart that there would be no changes.

                Gladio put it back on the nightstand beside the bed where it had been charging, then let his body fall backwards. Unblinking and still he stared up at the ceiling. “Just be alive. Astrals, I’ll take whatever you can give me. I’ll take him back however he comes.” He crossed his arms over his face and lets out a ragged sigh, “Just be alive.” Afraid to return to another cruelly pleasant dream, he didn’t close his eyes again.

                What Gladio didn’t know was that Prompto lied awake next to Noctis over the bedding he was tucked into with care. Curled up on his side facing away from Gladio’s bed, he listened to the shield’s desperate little prayer. He blinked away a few tears and looked over Noctis and out through the balcony window wishing that there was something, anything he could do for his friends.

 ***  

                Ravus moved quickly down the Airships’ corridor wearing a troubled face. His sword hand curled and opened repeatedly at his side. It was a sizable airship, manned with Imperial human officers as well as Magitek soldiers. They stepped aside, as he passed them and saluted the tall silver haired man respectfully. Ravus glanced at them as he continued forward, only regarded with a vague nod. It was a rude and arrogant habit, that left him disliked by many but his strength couldn’t be argued with. During his time of service no one once dared submitted any grievances.

                There was no purpose for his stroll, no end goal. His mind was just heavy, clouded with mixed emotions and questions that had not yet been answered. No word of his sister, no clear answer as to why Ignis Scientia, of all people was aboard the ship. He had confronted Ardyn about it, but the answer was indirect and seemed misleading. How he tired of that man’s circle talk.

                Ignis Scientia.

                Ravus hadn’t spoken to him directly since before he had become a ward of the empire. He was a pleasant boy. Bright eyed, too intelligent for his own good. It caught the immediate attention of the Lucis, who didn’t hesitate to whisk him away from a childhood and into study. They must have sharpened him into the perfect blade. Until his eyes burned like emerald fire.

                He recalled the last time they had seen each other, the time that he put that egotistical shield back in his place. He barely recognized him. Lucis did the same thing to Scientia that Nifelhiem did to him; weaponized him, conditioned him. The shy little boy that he provoked into gentle conversations about music lessons and modern composers was probably long gone, as was the little boy he used to be. War certainly was a heartless bastard.

               The subject matter of two soldiers chatting nearby broke Ravus out of his state of reflection. Curiousity caused his ears to twitch as he raised his brow and glanced in their direction. The soldiers stood face to face, one holding a pile damp, dark colored rags the while the other a held a pair of red soled shoes.

               “Just gonna throw them out, they aren’t any good anymore.” Said the solider holding the rags.

               “What about these shoes though? They are pretty nice, I think they might fit.” The solider holding the shoes tilted them in his hand sizing them up mentally, “I don’t have a pair of leather shoes.”

               “You don’t want to look like a Lucien do you? Let’s just burn them with the rest-”

               Ravus approached them after putting the visual pieces together. He intented to investigate. Both soldiers paused their conversation to salute him. “Commander.” They said in time with one another.

Ravus looked indiscreetly at the ruined clothing, then to the shoes. “I must have misheard you, over this engine drone. You weren’t considering stealing our captive’s petty positions. It would be a new low even for you lot.”

              Both men bowed, “No sir,”

              “We planned on disposing of them as the chancellor recommended.” The man holding the shoes looked up at Ravus. His eyes jiggled slightly in his skull, the mark of a liar. Luckily Ravus was didn’t have the energy to press further, nor the care to. The torn clothing at the time was a bigger point of interest. He reached out with his Magitek prosthetic and plucked at a plum colored rag.

              “How did this happen?” Ravus stepped closer, letting his prowess encourage the man to speak quickly.

              “We don’t know sir, the Chancellor just sent for us to discard the scarps.”

              “And for a change of clothes,” the solider, still holding the shoes added. “We had no contact with the prisoner. Wish we could tell you more sir,”

              Ravus looked passed them to the holding cell thoughtfully. The grabbed the shoes out of the man’s hands and his imposing gaze returned. “Give me your coat.”

              “Sir? Um, yes sir but why?” The solider did what he asked, quickly shrugging out of his imperial coat.

             “Because mine only has one sleeve,” He tugged the jacket from the man’s hand before he could properly offer it up and storms passed him. “Proceed with your orders.” Was the last command they heard before he plugged in the holding cell’s pass code and entered.

              As Ravus stepped into the cell, he was met by the pitiful sight of Ignis lying on his side, unconscious, naked and shivering feverishly. His breathing was hitched and uneven. Ravus swallowed, then with Light feet, approached him; setting the shoes up against the wall by the entrance. He closed the door behind him. Ignis was unbound, the chancellor must have deemed him unthreatening in his current state and saw no reason tie him back up again. Ravus crouched down beside him taking a knee. Even unconscious, he could see the pain and discomfort on Scientia’s face. They may be enemies, but this seemed, unnecessarily cruel.

             He couldn’t completely put it out of the question that Ardyn got off on hurting people. The man was never compassionate, but was also usually careful to not let too many people see the extent of his ruthlessness. Wordless, he unfurled the coat and worked it over Ignis limp body, pulling one arm threw a sleeve then another. It was a long coat that reached mid-calf. It would supply him with a decent amount of modesty. He tied off the coat’s belt and repositioned Ignis on the floor.

             Staring down at his work, he pondered on his motives to help Scientia in such away. He was an enemy now, but regardless no human deserves to be treated so poorly. To be stripped bare, humiliated and left in the cold with a burning fever. Every moral fiber in his being rejected it. After much consideration and a reluctant sigh Ravus decided to seat himself on the floor and wait for the chancellor to return.

 ***         

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update will be posted by the 4th of August or sooner! Stay tuned and thank you for reading!


	3. The Commander's Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation builds in Ignis as time is running out for him to escape. Ravus' confliction builds after a discussion with the chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,  
> Thank you for your wonderful support via kudos and comments!  
> This is the part were things get a bit greasy. The rating is still T, some of the same advisories still apply from the previous chapter regarding the chancellor's wickedness, but again it is non-discriptive and mild. The focus is going to stay on the emotional experiences of these characters rather than the physical. With that being said, I hope Ravus fans enjoy this chapter, because it centers mostly on him in all of his complex and damaged glory. He was a blast to write for and a challenge. Perhaps I will do another AU focused on him in the future...At anyrate...  
> I hope you enjoy  
> ~Wombat

 

                It wasn’t too long before the unmistakable gait of the chancellor reached Ravus’ ears. He turned his head to the door, still crouched beside Ignis. The door beeped and slide open, Ardyn looked down at the commander and tilted his head, holding a simple change of clothing tucked under his arm close to his torso. A grin spread across his face and he clasped his hands together enthusiastically, “Ah, Commander. I’m so glad you could take a break from your, pondering and pacing to spend some quality time with our guest.” Ardyn stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him. “Such a shame he isn’t of the mind for conversation.” The chancellor gestures toward Ignis’ unconscious body. “The royal advisor and strategist of the future king. Not as regal in this state, sadly. But I assure you he is still quiet the asset.”

                Ravus took a moment before replying. “I know who he is.” Ignis breathed raggedly, still shaking. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and neck. “It wasn’t my order, that a prisoner be brought to Gralea. So I have little to contribute to your evaluation of his…worth.” He met eyes with Ardyn, “This man, held secrets to a city that has already been occupied by the empire. I fail to see why you are so pleased by his capture.” Ravus stood up and took a few paces away from the captive toward the chancellor, “But you are cunning, there is never not a reason for anything you do.”

                Ardyn sighed shaking his head with a closed-lipped smile, “Ravus, it is rudimentary,” He pulled some wine-colored hair away from his face. “He’s Noctis’ crutch, the mother hen and planner. Who do you think has been keeping them organized, fed, and directing them to exactly where they need to be? Noctis might be the chosen of light, but he is not exactly an academic.” Ardyn chuckles softly.

                “So then, for morale? That still seems…” Ravus’ voice trailed off as he tried to read the chancellors cryptic behavior. He wasn’t telling him the whole story. Then again, he never was.

                Ardyn circled around the commander, and stopped at his left side. “It seems,” the chancellor continued for him, “like a perfect gift to the emperor to pair with your plea.” Ardyn placed a hand on Ravus’ back tenderly and leaned closer to whisper into his ear. “You know, you aren’t in the best standing with him after this little mess with the covenant. Everything that happened, with your sister. It does raise, some rather disturbing questions.” Ardyn removed his hand from Ravus’ back and took a few steps away. Ravus’ eyes followed him attentively and full of suspicion. “It might even make one question, whether you have been completely honest with me in Altissa; about having contact with the lady Lunafreya, before the Hydrean appeared”

                Ravus stared at the wall behind Ardyn. “You want me to deliver him? For what? To prove my allegiance? Clear my name as it were?” Anger flashed in his eyes when they finally met with the chancellor’s again. “That’s absurd.”

                The chancellor extended the spare clothing to Ravus. “The innocent need not to prove anything. I am concerned about you. Consider this a gift, something to help your dimming reputation in Nifelhiem.” Ravus slowly accepted the clothing offered out to him. Glancing back and forth between the chancellor and the garments he now held. “He’s your charge now. I think you’ll do better with him anyway. I fear I’m a little too,” Ardyn rolled his eyes back up at the ceiling as if searching for the right word, “Rough.”  Ravus idled for a moment, wearing a wary face. Ardyn sighed wistfully, “I suppose if you refuse the offer, I could just carry on where I left off. Try a little harder, to be a good host.”  He his eyes swept over Ignis.

               “No. I accept.” Ravus responded so quickly it nearly interrupted the chancellor who put on a forced expression of disbelief.  The commander then took a knee beside Ignis, “He won’t make it to the Nifelhiem borders in this condition. He’s very sick. Possibly from the dirty flood waters, mixed with the minor injuries. He requires a strong curative. One For illness, not injury.” Ravus gently placed his natural hand high on Ignis’ chest just beneath his collar bone and leaned over him to listen to shallow breaths, “His lungs are not clear enough to breath proper.”

                Ardyn watched Ravus carefully check over their captive. “Indeed, you are better at this than I. Did you learn that from your sister?” Ravus didn’t dignify his chide with a defense. Instead he set the garments on top of Ignis’ body, before picking him bridal style. Arydn blinked As Ravus moved toward the door. “Where are you taking him?” he asked with an almost playful tone.

                “He requires medical care, if he is to make it all the way to Gralea. It is as I stated earlier.”

                Ardyn smiled back at him with soft eyes, “Right to business.” He reached down and picked up a piece of rope that had been binding Ignis earlier. “You do have means by which to restrain him? After all keeping him in such an, open and opportunistic area, without restriction, may prove to be a mistake. He is rather clever.”

                “I am not taking him to the Medical bay. You’re right. He can’t be trusted there. I can keep a better eye on him in my personal quarters. I also have a private stock of curatives that won’t deplete the ships resources.” Ravus shifted Ignis in his arms carefully so he could punch in the door’s security code.

                Ardyn tilted his head downward and quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, I suppose that would be more comfortable.” Ravus sighed through his nose, annoyed at Ardyn’s tasteless implication but said nothing. “Don’t forget these.” Ardyn followed him over, picked up the crown’s guard shoes Ravus had brought back earlier and dropped them on top of the stacked clothes already on top of Ignis. “Being that you saw the need to salvage them. And please, do be careful.”

                “I can handle one man, Chancellor.” Ravus’ irritation was beginning to resonate in his voice which only made Ardyn smile wider. He was delaying him, purposefully and throwing as many small insults as he could in the brief time they still had. There was nothing in this man but spite and wicked devices. Ravus was tired of it, far past the point of exhaustion. Until about a week ago, he believed he was finally numb the chancellor’s jibes. Ravus was wrong, here he was boiling up at the falseness and mockery as if he were eighteen again while Ardyn smiled back. 

                “I haven’t a doubt, Ravus Nox Flueret.” Ardyn stepped aside to make room for him to pass. The commander left as quickly as he could and returned to his quarters. Passing through the corridors, Ravus felt eyes on him as he carried Ignis. Without turning his head to look at the officers he suspected of the offensive gawking he barked, “As you where soldiers.” He heard them shift into an attentive posture, salute and apologizing before they dispersed like insects.

                When Ravus arrived at his quarters he laid the ill captive on his bed with care. Ignis appeared incoherent, though now his eyes were opening and closing slightly. Ravus didn’t wait to begin tending to him, opening a foot locker which stored what little he carried with him on away missions. Among his personal effects were letters from his sister. Even glancing at them for just a moment, fueled the dread building in his chest but he dismissed it and addressed the matter at hand. Ravus took out two bottles and returned to Ignis side. He broke the first bottle over him, which disappeared into fragments of shattered light. Its magic rushed to seal all open wounds. The second bottle, he set down for a moment on the mattress while he paused, at a mental impasse.

                Ravus deliberated for a few moments whether to change Ignis into his clothing before he woke up. Logically, it seemed like a good idea to get him out of the already sweat soaked coat and into clean garments while he was still unconscious. If he waited for him to awake and change himself, it could be problematic and awkward for both parties. The potion was an odd rarity, powerful enough to cure any illness but it could take a few hours to dismiss all symptoms. If he remained unconscious, the uncomfortable dilemma could be avoided all together at least for one side of the party.  He still felt conflicted by the idea.

             Ravus nervously passed his hand down over his face, but decided to proceed. He propped Ignis up in his arms and sat further on the bed, shifting in front of him. Then he brought Ignis’ dead weight forward so that they were facing each other upright. He began peeling the military jacket off the smaller man’s body. It proved more difficult than putting it on, now that it was stuck to his skin. Ravus tugged a little harder which jostled Ignis backwards a bit.  Ravus tossed the jacket aside when he felt Ignis’ stir in his arms. Ravus froze, as Ignis placed a hand on his chest for support.

             Ignis’ fingers clutched onto the fabric of Ravus’ coat firmly, his eyes blinked while he gathered awareness and he lifted his head to meet eyes with Ravus. They stared up at him through strands of sand colored hair, completely expressionless. Ravus’ felt his heart stop, his lungs drew no air as he was met with the full force of an emerald fire. His mouth drifted open slightly as he lost self-awareness. For a moment, Ravus was certain he was under an enchantment that suspended him in time.

             A fantasy that was shattered when the heel of Ignis palm made contact with the bottom of Ravus’ chin. It violently forced his head backwards. White lights flashed in his eyes and before the commander could fully gathered himself, Ignis was already preparing another blow. Ravus managed catch Ignis’ arm with his natural hand just before the blow landed. The captive yelled out in frustration, but didn’t let up. He swung at Ravus again with his free hand aiming lower. Ravus guarded himself with his false arm. Ignis panted heavily and continued to try to attack him, completely relentless.

            Ravus finally put his false arm on Ignis’ chest and pushed him backwards, letting go of the arm he held so that Ignis would fall onto the bed. His body bounce as it hit the mattress. “Scientia!” He scolded. Ignis didn’t listen and before Ravus could say another word, he was off the bed and scanning the area for anything he could use as a weapon. Ravus’ frustration built.

            Before Ignis could bolt for a pen left on his work desk, Ravus grabbed him from behind wrapping his own arm around Ignis’ arms so that they were folded down onto his chest. With the Magitek arm, he grabbed the middle of Ignis torso. When their bodies were flush with each other and Ignis could no longer move he cried out in pain and anger. It was an awful sound that halted Ravus’ rising temper.

            He felt Ignis’ energy waning in his arms. His body trembled from so many horrible emotions. Ravus pushed away a flood of sympathy, to take the opportunity he had to quell and discipline the distraught captive. “Yes, you’re in my cabin. Yes, you are disrobed. I brought you here to deal with your fever and deliver you from the chancellor’s reach. I cannot do either, if you don’t cooperate with me. Now if you are done acting like a scared savage, I can attend to you. I’m going to let go with you. If you try to attack me again, I am going have to knock the air out of your lungs and tie you up, do you understand?” Ravus voice was like a needle, just a sharp whisper.

            There was silence on Ignis’ end but he slowly nodded as he came down from his adrenaline burst. He felt weak and there was nothing left for him to do at that moment other than obey. Ravus slowly let go of him. Ignis wavered for a moment without the adrenaline or Ravus’ body to help support him. He swatted away Ravus’ arm though, when it reached out to steady him. Ignis staggered over to the bed and sat next to the clothing and bottle of potion. Ravus paced in a small circle as Ignis collected himself. The commander didn’t need to tell him to get dressed, Ignis immediately started putting on the simple white shirt and military issue pants.

           “Drink that potion, don’t break it. You will only get glass in your hand if you break it.” Ravus directed, motioning toward the bottle with his false arm.

           “Don’t look at me.” Ignis’ voice cracked like a whip in the air. For whatever reason, Ravus felt himself comply to the demand and turned his head to the wall as he dressed. Ignis picked up the bottle when he finished. It was unlabeled, in azure glass and cold to the touch. “What is this?” he asked flatly.

            “Something Luna sent me,” Ravus answered, “it’s a curative for all illness.”

            “Why would you give me something your sister sent you?”

            “What business is it of yours what I do with my personal belongings? Drink it or suffer your damned fever.” Ravus shakes his head in frustration, “I thought you were the clever one in your party, not the paranoid stubborn one.”

            “Under the circumstances, my reasons for being paranoid are plenty justified.” Ignis, not detecting a lie from the commander, uncorked the bottle and drank it. His chest tightened a little as he tried to stave off a cough from its bitterness.

            “It’s medicine, not Accordo wine.” Ravus quipped crossing his arms. “It will relieve you quickly, but you will still have a few symptoms possibly for the next hour or so.”

            “Why are you doing this? You could have done all this in the cell.” Ignis interrogated, staring back at him. His eyes were passing through Ravus again it was an exhilarating and terrible feeling. As if Ravus was one who had been seen naked.

            “I don’t owe you any answers. You are my charge.” Ravus answered coldly. “All you have to concern yourself with is staying alive and unharmed until we reach Gralea. If you surrender and comply to the empire’s conscription, you will have comfortable life. They might give you a respectable position within a few years. You are young and promising. They will give you more of your own liberties, as long as you prove yourself reliable.”

           “Become a ward of the empire?” Ignis tone dropped low, “End up like you? Working with the people that murdered your family and betraying your only sister? How do you look at yourself in the mirror every day?” Ravus was too still, like a dog whale eyeing a threat it intends to bite. Ignis struck a nerve, with only a few questions. The power was shifting and Ignis chose to ride the wave. “Indeed, a comfortable life. As a hollow, cowardly man with no moral compass.”

           “No moral compass?” Ravus’ voice growled tension built in his shoulders. “You are experiencing, my moral compass, Ignis Scientia. By my grace, you are unbound and outside of Ardyn Izunia’s lustful reach. And now- now you have the audacity to accused me of betraying my sister and yet I stay my hand.” When Ravus met eyes with Ignis again they were livid. “You think you are clever. You think you could resist, that it would be so easy. That I was weak? That I broke when you wouldn’t have.” Ravus approached him with the intensity of a lion’s prowl, “You haven’t a clue of the things that their monsters can pull out of you and destroy. The pieces of your- very being they can shatter. You are not the same person when they are finished. You would falter just as I did and don’t you think for one minute that if you resist them, that it would go differently for you.” Ravus towered over Ignis who stared up at him with relaxed shoulder and an unreadable expression.

           A stillness hung in the air while Ravus' hand shook in anger.

           “I’m so sorry Ravus.” Ignis finally stated, taking Ravus by surprise. His eyes had widened slightly but not in fear. “That was unworthy. You may be a puppet, but you are victim of your circumstances.” Green eyes blinked softly up at him. “It is a shame. You have your sister’s passion.”

             Ravus was quiet. He felt his eyes begin to dart around the room. “We are not friends. I don’t need your apology.”

            “Ravus, something has happened. You are taking a lot of time and energy to be certain one of the king’s companions is not harmed.” Ignis’ voice was now a soothing whisper. Ravus stared down into his eyes and felt himself drowning. This man must have been a descendant of the great mages of old, his power of persuasion was too unnatural and far too powerful to be dismissed as beauty alone. His armor shattered like glass as before he knew it treacherous words escaped him.

             “Luna is dead.” He choked back the sentence. “I haven’t heard a word about it, but I know in my heart. I feel her void in the world. She is gone. There is nothing left of her.” Ignis’ eyes dropped to the ground as he was filled with sorrowful silence. “I think-he killed her.”  Ravus’ breath became uneven and he turned away. Ignis listened to the repressed sobs build and try to release in the commander, but he still stifled it. “You are a devil. The chancellor knew you would do this to me. He already suspects me of sedition. I am a dead man. Not that that means anything now.”

            “You will take me to Gralea and clear your name then.” Ignis offered with a distant tone, “Then all should be well. If you desire to honor your sister, by helping the king you can do so in other ways. I will find my own way out.”

             Ravus shook his head and turned back to face him. “If you reach Gralea you will never see your king again.” Ravus seated himself beside Ignis. “If you are to leave, if you will need to do so soon.”

             “It’s been nearly 30 hours has it not? Why are we not there yet?”

             “We are moving at a crawl.” Ravus glanced quickly at the door of his quarters. “Our hull was compromised by leviathan’s wrath. We are trying to make it to Gralea without landing, but you have felt the shakes?”

             Ignis remembered what he dismissed as turbulence earlier in the holding cell and nodded. “Yes.”

             “It’s wind resistance on the damage if we increase speed. We could land, soon if I give the order to do so. But I cannot lift the bar that is blocking you from armiger. I can supply you with an opening and a weapon but the rest you will have to do on your own.”

                Ignis glanced down at ‘the sword of the father’ sheaved at the commander’s side. Ravus felt his gazed and interrupted his thoughts, “No. Absolutely not. That would be a tell for sure and you know it.”

                “Noctis needs it. If you are serious about this Ravus,” Ignis paused looking back at him questioningly.

                “No, worry about returning to your king’s side. Where you belong. Let me play my part and I will give it to him when the time is right.”

                “Ravus, will you have that chance though?” Ignis’ eyes shifted to the ceiling for a moment before returning to Ravus. “Come with me. The others will accept you and forgive your trespasses if you show up in Altissa at my side. We could all work together to end this. Maybe, if all goes well, when this is over you can lead Tenebrae as is your birth right.”

                Ravus smiled weakly, “That is a tempting proposal, Scientia. But you know better. I need to stay behind and cover your tracks.”

               “Nonsense. We could do it, we are smart enough.” Ignis plead to Ravus with his eyes.

               “Not another word of it. I think you are still clouded from your fever.” Ravus shot him down with a firm stare. In response Ignis placed a hand on his arm gently, it lit a fire under Ravus skin. He was so starved of comfort. With Luna gone, the last source of care that was provided to him in the world was now absent.  He needed that touch, more than Ignis could ever know. Ravus’ mind drifted for a moment as the hand remained on his arm.  He was no longer scolding his notation of running off to Altissa, just studying his grace full features. The elegant neck, high cheek bones and sharp chin pair with his lithe frame and remarkable eyes made him a work of art.

              Ignis felt a tinge of nervousness when Ravus’ stare began to intensify. There was another layer to the commander, still hidden from him. It was still too soon to put complete trust in him. This man had been through so much and it left him very unstable. Yet it was that weakness, that shifted his faith and gave Ignis the best chance of escape. He had to encourage him, to get back to Noctis. Ravus was inhumanly strong and would provide him with a far better chance of surviving his way back to Altissia. He left his hand where he placed it. “Please Ravus,” As Ignis spoke, he could feel the broken man’s heart beat increase, as his pupils dilated.

             The pieces of the puzzle fell into place; one by one, heavy as lead. In his vulnerable state, the commander’s feelings had escalated, beyond secondhand admiration into a needy fire struggling to stay ignited. Empathy manifested, when he saw the captive being tormented and abused by the chancellor. It left him receptive and unprotected against his affections.  Then there was his loneliness, that he had suffered for too long within the restrictions of a life stolen away from him. Finally, there was Ignis’ gentle touch, opening up the door with a sympathetic ear and compassion. It was the nail in the coffin that sealed the commander’s fate as he blindly took the fall.

            Ravus was infatuated with him. What had he done? _“by the six, I am a devil.”_ The revelation suspended in his psychological space like a fog. Ignis stomach churned. It was too late. He set this up and it would be dangerous to shatter Ravus now with complete rejection. He had never been more afraid in his entire life. The chancellor’s threats couldn’t even match the horror that filled him now. Ravus placed a hand on the side of Ignis face and gently traced the curve of his lower lip with his thumb.

            Ignis wanted to sob as the commander leaned forward and kissed him gently. He fought back all of his instinct and internal feeling to not push him away forcefully, but it was killing him. He couldn’t do this, not to Gladio.  

 _“Gods. Please don’t make me do this.”_ Ignis hadn’t prayed for anything since he was he was a timid little child, back when he was sent away to a foreign land to hone his skills and learn to serve. He was a pawn. But he didn’t want to use and be used like this. He couldn’t, he didn’t have it in him. He wasn’t cold enough. He was a devil, one that wanted to get back to his king, his lover and his dear friend as soon as possible, but not like this.

            He pulled away out of Ravus' hand, leaving it behind empty and suspended in the air. It remained for a moment before Ravus returned it to his side. He swallowed and looked away from him in shame, “I shouldn’t have done that. After what you have endured in the past few hours, that was terrible and unthoughtful of me.”

                Ignis felt light headed when he could finally breath again. The feeling of relief was great but he suspected it to only be temporary. The mess he made would rear its ugly head again in a matter of time. 

                “Let’s focus on the plan.” Ravus redirected.

***       

                Gladio volunteered for every job he could with the relief effort.

                Ignis was gone. His heart was bleeding uncontrollably and he knew that he couldn’t change that. If Ignis didn’t come back, it would take years for him to heal. He wasn’t going to fool himself, but he could be a man about it and not let it drain Prompto. He had enough on his plate fussing over his best friend. None of this was his fault. Logically he also knew none of this was Noctis’ fault.

               Gladio helped unload and move supplies until the day’s end.  When the sun went down, he would help clear out monsters that came to inhabited areas without sufficient light sources to keep them away. That was what he would do. Every day and every night until one of two things happened; either he received a report about Ignis or Noctis woke up. He loved Noctis like a little brother, but Gladio felt cheated. It was a terrible selfish feeling that filled him with guilt but it was there. All the more reason for him to distance himself from Prompto and try to clear up his priorities.

              What seemed to work the best, strangely was thinking of Ignis. He would be disappointed beyond belief if he saw him so weak. It kept him strong and it lit a little fire in him to transform his energy into being productive. He would help the people he could.  It was the honorable and the only thing to do.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES!!! :( Next update will be soon depending on progress. (I fell behind on some IRL work I needed to do so I had to extend the date) I am now in progess finally.... Sorry about the delay! :( But thank you for reading and thank you to those who understand IRL woes...! Stay tuned!!!! :)  
> ~Wombat


	4. Into Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape plan is set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,  
> This was very late, my apologies.  
> Thank you so much for waiting. I had some IRL woes that needed to be attended to. Mostly university, nothing too serious. Then I caught a nasty virus, which didn't help. But I am feeling much better now and plan to keep this fic updated more regularly.  
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

                The mechanical moaning of the airship adjusting it propulsion, reached Ardyn’s ears as he loomed in the main corridor. He lifted his head, intrigued by the sensation that followed. The air pressure changed and his center of balanced felt as though it was shifting upward. The ship was descending, the chancellor hummed in amusement at the realization. The engineer had been requesting to land for some time now, since the sea was no longer below them. The commander had been adamant about not wasting time and did not grant him permission to do so.

                “So what had changed?” Ardyn pondered rhetorically, already knowing the answer. For there had only been one major change with in the past few hours that could have caused such influence. The chancellor chuckled to himself and shook his capped head. Ravus Nox Fleuret had always been too brash. As a result, patience had always proved to be Ardyn’s champion.

                He heard the landing gear extend, the ship trembled from the motorized strain. The chancellor did nothing, only listened quietly and waited for a shameless production to start. It wasn’t time for his role, the curtain did not rise for him. For now, he would remain a man of no consequence. Ardyn chuckled gently as he looked toward the engine room.

***

                The ship was indeed badly damaged, as an engineering team set to work patching the outer hull. Magitek drones were assigned to set a perimeter while human resource remained close to the ship. Ravus requested completion before sunset, which seemed to be approaching unusually quick. The officers complied and hurried to meet their deadline with tense brows.

                With the defensive perimeter set and soldiers working tirelessly to attend the damage, the ship’s interior patrol was left rather light. It was subtle enough to not raise immediate suspicion at least among the subordinate crew. It was far from the best plan, Ignis had ever helped form, but on their time constraint, it would have to do. The Chancellor was the one variable that could potentially ruin everything, but it was a gamble Ignis decided to take.

                Ravus had pressed the importance of him leaving before they reached Gralea. Judging by the sincerity in the commander’s concern Ignis believe him and placed his fate in the commander’s hands. Ignis was assaulted by rush of anxiety as he reflected on this. Not at the stakes, but at his own reasoning. To simply trust that this _unstable, highly distraught_ person simply flipped sides in a matter of hours set of some many logical alarms and bells in his brain. It was undeniable Ravus loved Luna and was suffering from his role with the empire, but the idea of being at his mercy made Ignis’ throat constrict. The commander’s eyes, Astrals they were so sad and full of longing. It took so very little for him to open and display his ugly weakness. Although Ignis was grateful for his trust, he knew it was also dangerous.

               Roughly two hours had passed since the ship landed. Ignis waited with open ears. He drew a few rhythmic breaths to calm and clear his turbulent mind. There was no point in rethinking anything now. The plan had already been set into motion, second thoughts were no longer an option. Now it was time for Ignis to take his own leap of faith, he would follow Ravus’ initial dive through confession and conflict.

              Following the sound of armored footsteps, the door to commander’s cabin slid open. Ravus quickly locked the door behind and turned to face his captive. Ignis, reclined on the bed with his arms out of view behind his back, in case if anyone had caught a glimpse through the open door. No longer needing to appear bound, he sat upright and looked up to Ravus. After staring at him for a moment with a troubled expression, he took a seat on the bed beside Ignis.

             “What’s wrong Ravus?” Ignis asked failing to dismiss a hint of dread in his voice.

             “The chancellor. He idles on the ship, He has a talent for being difficult to nail down or predict. His movements seem almost- unnatural sometimes. One moment he is near the crew deck, the next near the brig.” Ravus reached under the tails of his coat and produced a single dagger, he laid it carefully beside Ignis. “We can’t risk running into him.” Ignis inspected the dagger feeling the weight in his hand and judging its reach. Content with his study, he began twirling it while looking at the wall across from where he sat.

             “Then, we will have to improvise.”   

             “The block on Armiger, is limited to the ship’s interior, you will have access to your preferred arsenal once we are outside.” Ravus’s eyes followed Ignis’ movements as he spun the dagger in his hand. The action was automated and required little attention

                “Right,” Ignis moved off the edge of the bed with the dagger. The cabin was eerily quiet while this ship was powered down, the engine’s droning how replaced be high pitched ringing. He paced and rested his free hand under his chin with curled fingers and looked at the door. “An ‘espionage’ approach is going to be, difficult now.” The young strategist’s eyes moved sharply to meet Ravus’, “Do you think he is, waiting for me?”

                Ravus nodded, “It’s possible.”

                “Regardless- We are landed and need to act soon before we take off again.” Ignis paused his dagger twirling and rubbed his lower lids with the thumb on his opposite hand. Without his glasses, his eyes were straining and he was beginning to feel a headache coming on. “Your ships have maintenance shafts? Perhaps I could avoid him long enough to get to the hanger’s exit.”

                “Yes- I had the same thought- It’s a straight shot to the hanger, but I will have to meet you there. The hanger shaft is always locked for security reasons. To keep people out when the ship is docked and moving supplies.”

                “And alternatively, to keep captives in it would seem.” Ignis said dryly. “What if the chancellor come to the hanger?”

                “I’ll worry about that and act accordingly.” Ravus’ brow dropped as he focused on his own objective. Tension and anticipation gripped both of them, after a brief pause Ignis exhaled a deep slow breath, centering himself. The commander lifted himself of the bed, which creaked from the relief. “Are you ready?”

                He was clothed, earlier fresh fed a ration provided by the commander and armed with a dagger. Ignis went through the short check list in his mind. It was still a laughably fragile plan, but yes he was ready. So he answered Ravus with a silent nod ‘yes’. Ravus responded by stepping in front of him and unlocking the door.

                It slid open and Ravus extended his false arm back toward Ignis to signal for him to wait. After scanning the hall Ravus stepped out of the cabin and whispered, “With me.” With that command, Ignis followed closely behind. “There will be guards in the hanger, just as we planned earlier, I will move ahead of you and distract them. Essentially you will be walking out our front door, if all goes well.” They crept quietly down the corridor toward the shaft opening, Ravus’ head was on a swivel. “Go left. Left will lead you straight to the hanger.”

               When they reached the shaft opening, Ignis kneeled in front of it and placed his dagger the floor. Anxiously, Ravus turned around and watched the hallway glancing back and forth between directions. Struggling to stay quiet, Ignis slid the hatch open carefully. Before he climbed inside, he retrieved his dagger, which he knew he would have to crawl with clutched in his hand. Grabbing the edges of the small entryway with his freehand, he glanced back at the commander, “Good luck Ravus, thank you.”

              Ravus didn’t look back at him, he fondled the hilt of his Rapier and continued to watch the corridor. “I will See you on the other side, Ignis.” The door closed behind him. In the dim light of the maintenance shaft, Ignis began to crawl. The low lighting wasn’t helping his eyestrain but he dismissed the pain building up in his temples along with all other foreboding feelings and thoughts. A clear space was made in his mind. Breathing a few controlled breathes he allowed himself to relax. At least the long dark was peaceful.

              Fifteen minutes, perhaps twenty passed. It felt longer, Ignis’ knees were starting to get sore and for a minute he felt a bit of sympathy for the people who worked in these cramped little spaces. He was by no means, a large person but the crawl was still quite cramped and uncomfortable for someone his height. Gladio would have suffered more for it, he smirked at the thought of hearing him grumbling behind him. His bored little ponderings were cut short when he reached the second hatch, which was still locked from the outside.

             Turning his head so that his ear faced the door, Ignis tried to listen. The ringing in his ears had calmed slightly since he had begun his crawl, but the vacuum of the shaft was too tight to hear anything from the hold. There was nothing more to be done, Ignis shifted into a more comfortable position and waited for Ravus. The fact that he had arrived before the commander though, was troubling. It could have been he was taking his time clearing the area. By the six, he hoped that was all that was taking so long.

             There was a sharp series of mechanical clicks as the hatch unlocked and was pulled open. Ravus bent down awkwardly so peer into the maintenance shaft. “Apologies.” He whispered. Ignis blinked up at him painfully as his eyes readjusted to the light.

             Ignis began trying to maneuver his long legs out of the opening. Getting in had been so much easier. “You’re forgiven for your tardiness, Ser Nox Flueret if you help me out of this…tube…”. Ravus obliged and steadied Ignis by taking his wrist. He waited for a moment for the young strategist’s fingers to wrap around his wrist in return. When he felt them close, he hoisted him forward and out. Ignis landed surefooted, dagger still clutched in the opposite hand.

             One goal had been met but he still had to leave the perimeter. Ravus briefed him again on the guard positioning. “The gap is east, you will be able to make it out. If you are as quiet as they say you are.”

             “You have you doubts?” Ignis raised an eye brow following closely behind the commander as he worked his way over toward a locker, they stopped. Ravus didn’t answer, either the comment was ignored or missed completely. Visibly nervous, his jaw tense and his eyes a bit wider than usual. With his magitek hand he began carefully spinning the combination lock.

             “I packed a few rations, a map, a minor injury kit and some curatives. I deposited them down here and planned on giving you the combination, obviously are plan changed. I would have kept the knife here as well, would I have known that I was going to be escorting you this far anyway.” The locker opened and Ravus handed him a small, grey military pack and a standard issue jacket. “You are going to want this as well. the weather hasn’t improved much.” The commander took a few steps away from Ignis to scan the area while Ignis collected and organized the newly acquired gear.  

             “At least I have them Ravus, it’s fine.” Ignis slipped into the coat and put the pack on his shoulders. The coat was too wide but the sleeves were a decent length, not to long and cumbersome, which was the most important. “You have done more than enough.”

             Ravus looked over his shoulder back at him and paused hand balanced on the hilt of his sword, he stared at him quietly before uttering quietly, “It will never be enough.” He turned to face forward again and let out small sigh. “In a few meters, you will be beyond my assistance. After you pass the parameter, keep heading south east. You will hit a small village called Kalm. You might be able to get a hold of your friends from there. If nothing else you may be able to barter a ride. Don’t accept any help from a stranger that seems too kind. This isn’t Lucis.”

            “Of course, fundamental.”

            “Good. Now, with me.” Ravus cut ahead of him and Ignis followed. Keeping low behind some cargo, they crept quietly until stopping before the open hanger door. Two armed guards were standing watch. Leaning forward Ravus whispered to Ignis, “Wait here, until I have their full attention,”

           An airy, choked gasp came from behind them both. Ignis’ blood ran cold and Ravus face was struck with complete shock. He turned back to face a terrified, enlisted man staring as in as much disbelief as Ravus wore. He took a few shaking steps back, an unlit cigarette falling out of his open mouth. He shook his head muted by his own physical tension.

_“Impossible.”_

           He had been so careful. And if his own ears had failed him, certainly Scientia’s wouldn’t have. How was this man here? How did he not see him? It was as if he had appeared out of thin air, he glanced at Ignis again. As suspected, he was as shocked as the other two men now in a silent stare down. The enlisted man backed away, “I-I saw nothing- I swear, I swear,” he lifted his hands above his head but quickly turned on his heal to dash toward an alarm. Not a second was wasted, Ravus rushed the enlisted man and knocking him out cold with a swift strike to the back of his head.

          The unconscious body hit the ground with a thud. As the two posted guards turned to look toward the source of the noise, Ravus was stood upright in clear view while Ignis was still hidden behind the cargo crates. “Commander!” one of them called out with worry. There was panic and confusion, in the guard when he was addressed Ravus, Ignis heard it and acted. While they were still trying to mentally process why their commander just dropped one of their fellow soldiers, Ignis speedily slipped along the wall. Ducking behind cargo, he moved out of the men’s line of sight. Ravus approached the guards by simply crossing over to where they stood. “Sir??” The same solider turned the title into a question.

          “Let it be known that smoking is strictly forbidden in the hold.” Ravus stared down at the pair sternly. “Violators will be immediately reprimanded. As you have just observed. Is that clear?”

          “Yes Sir!” the soldiers answered in time with each other, following up with a salute.

          “Now, if there are any grievances regarding the new policy-” Ravus’ lie was interrupted by the sound of an alarm blaring overhead. Ravus instinctively looked back toward where the unconscious man laid on the floor. He was gone.

          Again, impossible.

          The hanger door started to close, Ignis’ heart flew up into his throat as red lights began to twirl in the ceiling and the gate raised. He clenched his teeth and bolted, practically grazing one of the guards as he ran. “HEY!” shouted the guard that had been quieter. He raised his aim at Ignis, but the gun was struck from his hand as a shot rang out. Taking advantage surprise, Ravus made quick work of both soldiers without drawing his rapier.

         “Ravus!” Ignis shouted. Green eyes beckoned for the commander to follow he waved his arm forward. The door was dropping quickly, Ravus ran forward and slipped under before it closed nearly trapping his coat tails behind him. Armored foot falls, rattled over the ground as a Magitek troop began to approach. Ravus looked down and observed Ignis, his chest was rising and falling quickly and his face had turned a light shade of red.

         Ravus was afraid; not that he would be killed but that Ignis would be recaptured. He would be punished for trying to escape, by the chancellor himself no doubt. The horrid image flashed in his mind of Ardyns hands clawing at Ignis’ beautiful skin. Ravus wouldn’t allow it. The commander placed his hand on his rapier’s hilt and turned his gaze toward the sound of approaching enemies, “Run.” It sounded more like an order than a plea.

        Sender, long, fingers raked up a fist full of Ravus’ coat sleeve. It Ignited his skin and made him light headed, he looked down again at Ignis and fell deeper under the enchantment. His eyes were stern and he shook his head. “Not alone.” Ignis didn’t move. He wasn’t going too, not until the man who was risking so much for his sake also had a chance at freedom. It was such a potent spell, Ravus had no choice but to comply, he found himself again at the disposal of his emerald fire.

        with an explosive burst of energy, Ravus grabbed Ignis’ arm and took off running. The pair fought only when they had no other option, their focus was on putting distance between them and the ship. It was nearly nightfall by the time they finally shook their trail.

***

                Exhaustion, was the battle fought that evening. The threat of the imperial forces had subsided, but the demons where still a very real problem. Their protective sunlight would only last a few more hours. It was clear to Ignis that they needed to decide whether to press on through to Kalm or to find some place where they could rest. Where that place was, he had no idea. He was unfamiliar with Accordo’s mainland and found himself tagging a few steps behind Ravus, who seemed to have a better sense of direction.

                They began traversing down a small rocky valley, speckled with greenery growing up around limestones when Ravus suddenly halted. He looked around the area, rubbing the hilt of his rapier thumb. “Map.” The commander requested. He extended his hand back to Ignis, who nodded and handed it over. Ravus shook the map out to unfurl it. When he lifted his arm away from his side, Ignis caught a glimpse of dark red seeping through Ravus’ coat, right on the rise of his ribcage. “We could reach Kalm by tonight, but we will have to travel a few hours in darkness. You have access to Armiger now though, so we should be less vulnerable. ”

                Ignis studied Ravus in the failing light, “You need to use a curative. You’re bleeding.”

                “It’s graze, minor. Not worth wasting a potion on,” Ravus’ retorted sounding a bit irritated by the suggestion.

                “It must be painful, you don’t want it to hinder you.” Ignis stepped up beside him and began taking his backpack off his shoulders. “Even if you stopped bleeding,” before Ignis could continue his lecture Ravus cut him off.

                “A bit of pain, never hindered me Scientia. What kind of solider would I be if I wavered at ever little- scrape.”

                “Don’t be foolish. The rain will return, judging by the skies; Rain and uncleaned wounds is a recipe for infection. Does a fever and vomiting make you a stronger solider? Will that help you stave off the demons as night falls?” Ravus looked down at the young strategist taken aback by how quickly his argument was shot down. He opened his mouth but no words were coming out so he decided it was best to just close it again. For a moment, he had forgotten fire sometimes burns. He felt anger still boiling up inside him. He was not accustomed to being confronted so directly. “I didn’t think so, Ser Ravus.” Ignis unzipped the backpack and fumbled through it until he found a bottle, before he could pull it out though he felt a firm hand on his upper arm. It startled him and made his body tense before looking back up at Ravus, who he could feel intensely staring down at him. “What?”

               Ignis finally snapped, frustrated by the constant rough handling he was objected to over the past few days. He was sick to death of it. First being attacked and tackled before falling unconscious, only to wake up on the airship in Ardyn’s keep. Ignis had been restrained, stripped, grabbed, forcefully lead around and dragged about as much as he could handle. Ravus hadn’t been very considerate of his space since they left either, too often opting to lead him around by the wrist or arm in silence rather than explain anything to him. Up until this point Ignis, had been tolerant of it, but he was past his threshold.

              “Save it.” Ravus said squeezing into the thickest part of Ignis’ bicep, “In a battle it could mean life or death. I am in no immediate danger. Stop acting like a mother hen and be sensible.”

              “Let go of me,” Ignis demanded, “If you are going to be an ally now, you are going to have to start treating me like an equal. You are not my commander, I am no longer your prisoner. You’re going to have to _communicate_ with me like a human being. You can’t just throw your weight around whenever you disagree with something I suggest. Noctis won’t except it and I will not tolerate it.” the last sentence trembled a bit as it was spoken.

              Ravus eyes visibly softened and he almost immediately let go his arm, Ignis pulled away, in the same manner that he had pulled away from his kiss. It made Ravus’ heart ache, he was behaving so poorly. It was no wonder the subject of his affection, didn’t return any feelings. He need to try harder, to be better and not be alone. “Forgive me, Ignis.”

             Ignis sighed heavily and rubbed his arm. It stung a bit from the pressure of metal fingertips. When he stopped he reached back into the bag, pulled out a potion and handed it off to Ravus. “You are forgiven. Now use the damn potion.”

             Ravus was quiet as he crushed it in his hand. the light shattered and pulsed he stretched his neck and back as the rapid healing sensation took hold. It wasn’t painful, just strange and uncomfortable for a few seconds before all that was left behind of his injury was stiffness. Ravus exhaled and began to march forward again. Time passed as they, made their way through the rocky valley.

            Squinting a bit through the dimming light, he glanced back at Ignis. His face was so, soft despite its sharp features, like his brows and chin. His eyes looked full, but of what emotion he couldn’t tell. They looked glassy and withdrawn, he wondered what he could be thinking about. Did he hurt him? Was he tired?

           “You are a difficult person to read.”

           The phrase interrupted the state of deep thought Ignis had been wading through. Concerned about his companions and missing his lover’s arms. He shifted his mind to be more present and he looked to Ravus then back at the darkening horizon. “Then don’t try too. I will tell you what’s on my mind, as it comes up. I promise.”

           The strategist heard Ravus hum through his nose skeptically. “I cannot help but feel that is an untruth, Scientia.” They came to steep ground that required more care to climb over.

           “As it concerns you- I will tell you what’s on my mind.” Ignis corrected himself as he began to climb, balancing himself with his arms stretched outward. He heard Ravus chuckle. Ignis felt heat on his face as it flushed, it upset him more than it should of and he knew it logically. Stress and fatigue was making him feel more exposed and less patient, so he bit his tongue.

             “What happened to talking to one another like human beings?” he quirked an eyebrow at him over his shoulder as he exited the dip of valley. When he stood on the ground above Ignis, he extended his false arm to him. “That goes both ways, I am human as well my dear.” Ignis turned a bit redder and shallowed with a tightly closed jaw. He stared over the extended hand in silence and hesitated on excepting it. Ravus, retracted his hand slightly and moved his mechanical fingers warily. “Well, most of me is.” Ignis let out a shuttering breath before marching passed it purposefully.

              He had to draw a line. They would unite with the party soon; he would unite with Gladio. Ignis imagined it all. The shield’s eyes would be red from worry, he would throw caution and privacy to the wind. Gladio wouldn’t give it a second thought as he pulled Ignis into his arms and kissed him passionately.

             Then Ravus would know, he would just see it. He wouldn’t have to have to suffer through a painful conversation. Back in the commander’s cabin, Ignis had already decided that he was not going to lead this poor man on. He had to have faith that Ravus was helping him for good reasons. Not just acting out of personal desire, the man was doing this for his sister as well. Ravus wanted redemption, not just romantic companionship.

             “Please don’t call me dear.”

                The hurt in Ravus’s eyes was plain to see, as Ignis walked by him coldly. His magitek arm returned to his said. “The arm, it bothers you, doesn’t it?”

                Ignis cringed and he immediately regretted refusing him, “By the six, no-” he shook his head ardently, “Of course not,”

                “There is no need to comfort me, Ignis. It disgusts me as well sometime.” The commander stated quietly, “Maybe despite my short comings, one day I may yet earn the right to call you dear.” Heterochromatic eyes of lavender and blue gazed back at him longingly. Ravus’ face was handsome, framed in platinum hair and his sentiment was so genuine, as a lover he would have so much to offer. Just not to him. Ignis was at a loss of what to say. The quiet only added to the tension as Ravus awaited a response.

“Ravus,” Ignis trailed again, “We can talk about this in Kalm.”

                That comment was all he needed to fill in the blanks. “You’re taken.” Ravus’ body was very still, unnervingly so. “It’s serious.” Ignis felt relieved, and selfish because of it, that it came out of Ravus and not him. He nodded, without saying another word. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

                “I don’t know, but I should have. I’m sorry I didn’t.” Ignis apologized, trying to make eye contact but Ravus wouldn’t look at him.

                “I think I know why.” Ravus voice chilled, which left Ignis uneasy. He turned to where structures stood in the distance. “It matters not though, what’s done is done. Stay with me, we are getting close.” He picked up his pace, expecting Ignis to do the same, but he didn’t. Ravus paused and let out a groan of frustration. “This is hardly the time to let our feelings get the better of us, Scientia.” he turned to face Ignis only to see him shaking his head.

                “Ravus, you're right it isn’t. That's not why I am stopping,” his eyes were wide, he raise his hand to point toward the town. “My eyes, aren’t perfect without my spectacles, but tell me you don’t see something wrong with that skyline.”

                Ravus looked and his face changed to concern, “No lights…”

                “Not a candle.”

***  

                 

         


	5. Keeper of the emerald fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said we would talk about this when we reached Kalm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much later than I intened. My school work has been particularly brutal, over the past month. Temporary Hiatus is over now though as I plan to wrap up this fic before the release of Episode Ignis, thanks to everyone for being patient and supportive!  
> I am sorry for the long wait!  
> As always thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.

                The horizon glowed amber against the black silhouette of Kalm. They made better time than anticipated, reaching it just before the first stars began to dot the sky. It was an encouraging bit of luck. When the two fugitives reached the border, it still wasn’t completely clear what had happened to the town’s occupants. They entered cautiously, prepared for trap, but there were no imperials or MTs awaiting them. The main street way was open and clear, houses were empty and businesses closed and dark. A surge of worries flooded Ignis, the shell of the town was haunting and cold. Subconsciously, he moved a bit closer to the commander.

                 An empty general goods store caught Ravus’ attention, he suddenly broke off from the main road and stood in front of its entrance. Raising his prosthetic hand, he casted a shadow on the door’s small window and peered inside.

                “Well, the town of ‘Kalm’ has certainly lived up to its name.” Ignis readjusted his coat, feeling the chill of night approaching, “What do you suppose drove everyone out?”

                Ravus’ breath left behind a patch of fog on the window. “Power shortage. The empire, sometimes controls development by cutting of the power supply to outsiders. They probably didn’t like the trade position and wanted to stunt the growth. Accordo is hard enough to maintain control over, without new settlements expanding.”

                “They throw them to the wolves,” Ignis said with revulsion, “And they still say Accordo has her own, free government.”

                “It doesn’t matter what they call it, it’s an occupation and it’s an effective way of isolating the populace. Now step back,”

                Heading his warning, Ignis took a few steps away but looked on curiously. Ravus threw his hand through the glass pane and threaded his arm down the other side of the door. In a few moments, he had found the doors lock, Ignis heard a click as it swung open. The commander walked inside and started assessing the building, “This will do for the night.” Ignis glanced over his shoulder quickly back at the setting sun, Ravus took note of the nervous little gesture, “It will be safe here- the others only left because there was no electric. We are hardly a large party so we shouldn’t attract any demons.” Ignis remained quiet, unease still dusting his fair features. He entered the store and passed by Ravus with little more than a nod. “If you would prefer, I could bar the door.”

                “You don’t need to comfort me, Ravus. We are both capable people, it will be fine I am certain.”

                “Admittedly I have a difficult time reading you Ignis, but right now, you don’t look too certain.” Ravus brow knitted together, eyes focused on the young adviser. He still appeared fragile somehow, discomfort crawling through his skin. His stare grew heavier, until he saw Ignis’ face being to flush lightly over the crests of his cheek bones.

                “You are looking too hard then.” He answered flatly, breaking his eye contact. He settled down on the cleanest floor space he could find and shrugged the back pack off his shoulders. He then started taking off the military coat, pulling his arms free and revealing more glowing pale skin. Long sculpted arms and slender fingers absent of the trade mark silver and white gloves. It was hardly anything most would consider sensual, but it stirred something in Ravus.

                Still feeling the commanders intensive stare, Ignis lifted his head in his direction, “Ravus, respectfully, nothing is a mystery to you anymore. You had me in your chamber, stripped and unconscious. Please stop looking at me still as if you are trying to imagine it.”

                It didn’t help that Ravus had remained standing. He was a tall man and in many ways more intimidating than Gladio. His lover’s eyes were dark and warm and his posture always a little relaxed. The commander on the other hand, was still as stone and possessed eyes equally cold.    

                “I was hardly enjoying myself.” Ravus retorted, and to Ignis relief, took a seat on the floor a few paces away. “but it doesn’t change the fact that under better circumstances, I wouldn’t want to see you naked again. Respectfully.” He playfully mocked.

                Ignis rolled his eyes and started rummaging through the back pack. He pulled out a meal bar and threw it to Ravus, “Eat, shift your attention to your more immediate needs.”

                Ravus caught it skill fully out of the air, “Why? You said we would talk about this when we reached to calm.” He peeled back the foil of the meal bar gingerly, wrinkling his nose at the stale smell before taking a few hasty bites. Eating it was more of an inconvenient chore than it was enjoying a meal.   

                Ignis eyes stared widely at the door, he folded his long legs carefully underneath himself with a grace more commonly seen among the opposite gender. He placed his hands, on his knees and took a deep breath, arching his back as he stretched. “I did say that.”

                After finishing the bar, the commander looked back at Ignis with soft eyes, “I didn’t mean to be untoward. Only, light hearted. I’m not very skilled in that department I am afraid.” His voice withered with each word. “You were so compassionate in that moment, so tender. I had forgotten what it meant to be comforted until you reached out and touched me.” 

                Guilt plague Ignis, as he sat poised and ready to take whatever blows came next from Ravus’ bitterness. “I didn’t mean to manipulate you.”

                “That’s isn’t the whole truth, I am fairly certain.” Ravus said with as little emotion as possible, but Ignis visibly flinched in response. “I, understand though and I blame you not. There is a weakness in me and you exploited it, but you had too. If you ever wanted to see your king again, your lover as well.”

                Ignis shook his head, “I meant what I said, though.”

                Ravus looked back at him, “I,” his words failed him briefly, “I believe that you wanted me to help you, that was your conscious decision.” He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth thoughtfully. “I don’t think you meant to, provoke me in the way that you did however. You are a royal adviser, with dignity and a moral center-”

                “Ravus,” Ignis interjected firmly. “I meant every word. You are worth the second chance.”

                Ravus sucked his breath in quickly threw his nose to calm himself, Ignis sensed his temper was rising and drew into himself silently. Looking away from the commander as his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Panic bubbled inside it, perhaps this was the end of their union. Ignis counted mentally to calm himself, before immediately putting his intellect to work. He began planning the rest of the journey to Altissa, alone. The image of him, voyaging across an Accordon province by himself was broken, by Ravus voice.

                  He shook his head, “You are afraid of me.”

                  Ignis felt his cheeks burn. “Nonsense.”

                 “For a genius you are not much of a liar, Scientia.” Ignis shot a glare in his direction, stronger than intended. The commanders mouth only curved into a smile, “It’s easier to withhold information than to produce a consistent, false hood is it not?”

                 Ignis looked as though he was trying to blink away his own confusion. “I was expecting you to be more bitter.” It sounded like a confession leaving his lips. “You never struck me as the forgiving type, the abhorrence you felt for his majesty seemed proof enough of that.”

                “Abhorrence,” Ravus let the word fill his mind as he spoke it. “What abhorrence brought me?” Ravus flexed the fingers on his Magitek arm. “A ruined arm, a shortened lifespan and perpetual loneliness.”

                Ignis eyes widened and his breathing ceased for a moment, “No, you’re not-”

                Ravus ran his finger beneath his one violet eye. “Contamination, from my prosthetic. Magitek, is supported by daemonic energy, the daemonic energy it is the reason why I am unnaturally strong. However, it comes at a steep price. In about ten years I wager, I will be with my sister again. Unless the empire kills me first.” He looked up, as if trying to see the sky through the ceiling. “We will see.”

               “Gods, Ravus did you know when they put it on you?” Ignis was in shock.

               “I knew there was a chance.”

               “Why would you do that to yourself?”

                “I already told you, abhorrence.” He stood up again and walked over to where Ignis was sitting. Slowly, he kneeled in front of him. “Hatred is a powerful thing. It casts a glamour that will cloud your reason and rot your heart. I don’t even think one can properly comprehend its influence until you experience it as intensely as I have. I pray you never know it as I did.”

                Ignis drew his lips together tightly and swallowed. “As do I.”

                Ravus eyes dropped to Ignis hands, which still rested on top of his knees. “You caught a glimpse of it though, didn’t you?”

                The memory of tearing fabric echoing through his holding cell rudely dashed into Ignis’ mind, Ardyn’s unwelcome touch on his skin. An uncontrollable shutter ripped out from Ignis’ core as he fought to repress the recollection. Ignis felt an anger grow inside himself so quickly, in that moment. He had never desired to be so violent before, but the humiliation and violation drove him over that peaceful barrier. As it was happening, all he wanted was to set the perpetrator a blaze. Even at rest in the safety of Kalm he still felt the kindling of rage, his pride was burning. There was no sanctuary from it.

                “It will not happen again. Do you understand?” Ravus held a compassionate gaze. “Whatever he did to you, I’m sorry.”

                "Leave it alone Ravus. It’s fine. You are putting more weight on it than there needs to be.” Ignis closed his eyes, “It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” 

                “Then, why are you shaking?”

                Ignis glanced down at his own hands which were now balled into tight fists. “This isn’t something I care to discuss. Please, don’t press me.” Ignis understood what Ravus’ intentions were. He was trying to support him, to act less like an Imperial machine and more a friend. Part of him felt guilty for shutting down such a clear sign of progress. But he couldn’t bring himself to talk about Ardyn.

Not yet.

                “Very well,” Ravus nodded, “But know this, I put a lot of faith in you, following you out here to reunite with my ‘enemies’. To retract that faith now, simply because you failed to mention your lover to me, would be senseless. In kind, I ask only that you have faith in me as well. That you know I will not harm you while we make our crossing.”

                “I trust you. Ravus.”

                With that sentiment, Ravus stood up and returned to his original resting space. Ravus smile faded a little as Ignis began to change positions, letting the coat lay on top of him and propping his head against the back pack. They weren’t a real pillow and blanket, but the action of curling up with them as if they were, supplied Ignis with a bit of comfort he desperately needed.

                “Are you not going to eat?” asked Ravus.

                “In the morning. My stomach isn’t very- accustom to Nifelhiem rations. I digest things easier in the morning anyways.”

                He heard a chuckle come from Ravus, “I don’t think anyone is, not even damned Nifs that make them. They are awful things are they not? Texture of fig, aftertaste of powdered eggs.”

                Ignis smiled not opening his eyes, “That about sums it up yes.”

                “Then again, I was once a spoiled prince.” Ravus smiled softly, memories of Tenebae dancing through his mind.

                “You still are a spoiled prince, Ser Ravus.” Ignis teased. “Or should I say, your highness?”

                “Careful,” Ravus smile widened, “I might mistake your encouragement for flirting.”

                “That is how I know, you are spoiled. Expecting only your desired outcome in any given situation. How audacious of you.”

                “And there it is, the emerald fire’s burn.” Ravus laughed. “At first I was jealous of the man who had you. Now I feel sorry for the poor bastard.”

                “You should. I’m a monster to him. Honestly, I am surprised he’s put up with me as long as he has. I think the only reason why is because, he too is just as incorrigible.”

                He sighed deeply. The weariness was evident in his breath but hearing Ravus laughter lightened him. The playful little banter reminded him of his own companion. Although he still missed them terribly, hearing anyone’s friendly laugher brought him hope. In time he would see them all again, that time was soon.

                It then dawned on Ignis, that the commander whose body and presence reminded him, of winter and stone had just successfully cheered him up. He felt a bit of warmth in his stomach, as he acknowledged Ravus’ accomplishment. Perhaps he was what their party needed after the death of Lunafreya. If the others opened their hearts to him, he could become not only an ally but perhaps another precious friend.  

                 Ignis became so immersed in thoughts of their future, he was unaware of Ravus watching him. The commander was lost in his own web of thought. He remained quiet, until the question was burning on the tip of his tongue, became more than he could bare.

                “Who is it?”

                Ignis opened his eyes but did not look in Ravus direction, “Will it change things, if I tell you?”

                “No. You are still taken. But it would be good to know.” Ravus arched his brow, his tone level and logical.

                Ignis hesitated but not hearing angry in Ravus voice set him at enough ease, “You remember, the shield you threw into Regalia?”

                “Amicitia, of course,” he smirked at the absurdity of his own circumstances, “That would be the Six’s sense of humor. Do you think, my presence will be problematic?”

                Ignis can’t help but also laugh a little despite himself. “It won’t be a problem, Ravus. We are young, but we are all adults with an objective to complete. He’s a good man, I don’t doubt that he will put his duty before all else, there is nothing to worry about. As for my king, Noctis would open his heart to Lunafreya’s brother. I haven’t a doubt.”

                Ravus relaxed against the wall. “You truly believe so?”

                “I do. Just, mind your manners with Gladio. He isn’t the jealous type. Unless you are disrespectful, or gloat he won’t hold a grudge.”

                “I’m not one to gloat.”

                “Good, now let’s get some rest. You haven’t slept since I arrived on the air ship.”

                “I don’t require as much sleep as you or your friends might, I’ll stand watch. Do not trouble yourself.” Ravus blinked softly at the door. “I feel better than I have in years, regardless. I’m free now.”

                Ignis pulled the coat closer, in moments he was sound asleep. Ravus watched him, for hours in admiration. He wouldn’t have a chance like this again, to study his emerald fire. In the dark, he absorbed all of the gentle slopes and edges of his form. The way he barely stirred in his sleep, even his chest barely moved as lay. He counted his eyelashes, memorized his stray freckles and said good bye to his affections.

                When dawn broke, he wouldn’t be able to love him anymore. He would allow that flame die like a campfire, as the stars disappeared.   

***

 

                 Ignis did not awake to the sunlight or chirping birds, but a firm hand over his mouth. His body jolted and he immediately wrapped his fingers around the hand over his face. He did not pull it off however when he recognized the black and white sleeve of Ravus’ jacket.

                “Apologies.” He whispered. Ignis could hear the humming of an airship in the distance and the footsteps of soldiers and MTs uncomfortably close to the store. “We need to leave quietly. Out the back door, with me.”

                Ravus crouched low and began to move to the back of the store. Ignis picked up the back pack and hurriedly put on his coat. He suddenly felt Ravus reach out and grab him and start leading him off. Ignis almost tripped over himself and let out a small gasp, “Slow down Ravus we need to be smart about this.”

               “Stop talking.” Ravus ordered.

               Ignis’ irritation showed on his face, but he followed Ravus lead quietly. Ravus pushed open the door cautiously and idled listening. “It’s clear, go and take cover in that underbrush, I will follow.”

               "Very well," Ignis nodded, then nimbly dashed across the open space into the cover of wild plants. He looked back to Ravus and waited for him to follow. The commander shook his head. “I’m going to buy you time. It will be fine, I promise. I will meet up with you again in Altissa.”

Ignis shook his head, “That’s foolish.”

                “They will spot us both if I join you. Trust me. Remember your promise. I will follow. Tell them to wait for me. Tell them about what I did for you and about the gift I have for Noctis.” Ravus’ decision was made, Ignis did not have the power or the time to try to change his mind. “South east, you’re almost there.”

                Ignis reluctantly nodded and dashed off quietly outside the town parameter. He had made a promise to trust Ravus and sensed nothing but commitment in him. The commander knew the nature of the empire better than he, Ignis told himself as a means to justify turning away. He pressed onward as the sound of drawn steal and MT’s mechanical wailing filled the air.

***

                Hours rolled on until Ignis was forced to stop running by weariness, he found shelter against a tall stone. It was pale and cool just like Ravus. As he leaned against it for support, Ignis decided it would be an appropriate place for him to wait for the commander to catch up.

                “I trust you.” He said out loud quietly. “You will make it.”

 Ignis stomach churned violently as he waited, in dread. More hours began to pass just from waiting, as the sun traveled west, his mind was assaulted with what ifs.

                What if Ravus was overwhelmed in Kalm and he was killed? Had he left him alone to die? What if Ravus was injured and roaming around the country side in pain and disoriented. The curatives were in Ignis’ backpack. Ravus would have no means to heal himself. The hope that he had won last night was beginning to slip away. Until he heard movement. He lifted his head and listened as it crept closer. He stood and called upon his daggers. As whatever lingered around the other side of the Rock formation came into view.


	6. Extinguished Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly violent. As a caution, I have raised the rating and added a non con warning.

 

                Wind ripped through the empty street where Ravus stood with his rapier still in hand. The ground was littered with dead MTs and their various severed parts. Blood stained his white coat, he had been injured from relentless enemy attacks. He scanned the area again, to make certain his work was finished. When he was content with his observations, he turned and began to stagger out toward the edge of the small town. Behind him he left a dripping red trail, on the badly neglected concrete. He didn’t cross the perimeter though, as he was met by more enemy forces, keeping a proper blockade. Among them were two riflemen, with specialized heavy weaponry. Ravus recognized the model guns they held, powerful weapons with a low fire rate and devastating rounds.

He knew exactly what degree of damage they could inflict, even on his unnatural body. As the riflemen raised their aim, he knew in his heart it was over. He wasn’t fast enough to flee nor was he strong enough to fight through all of them. In a few brief seconds, a thousand thoughts assaulted him. Memories of his sister, the attack on Tenebrae that changed his life, the painful burning that consumed his left arm, his mother and lastly a pair of green eyes.

                A deafening crack rang through him as he was hit in the right thigh, then again in his right arm. Face first, he toppled to over crying out in anger and pain. He pressed his forehead into the ground and clenched his teeth together until they creaked. Then clawed at the ground where his rapier had fallen.

                The riflemen chambered another round. 

                “Hold your fire, Gentlemen please. That’s quite enough, he’s down and disarmed.”

                Ravus turned his head toward the loathed voice as the chancellor step out from behind the blockade. He sauntered past the soldiers to where Ravus had fallen. When Ardyn reached the commander, he crouched down beside him.

                “My dear Ravus,” Ardyn shook his head mournfully, “You burned the bridge at both ends before you even made a proper crossing. I know not what I have done to deserve such a cruel betrayal, after everything we built together. Your lovely rank, your respectful status across Nifelhiem.” He reached out and danced his fingers down Ravus’ false arm, “I even ensured that you would be provided for after your first little faux pas at the capital.”

                Ravus remained wordless, breathing heavily. He gasped and strained to reach for his sword. Ardyn only watched passively, unworried. Ravus glared back at him, then coughed violently. The chancellor’s eyes met his with a soft gaze. “Some said that, your unchecked wrath would be your undoing. I knew better. Did you?” Ardyn tilted his head as the question left his lips.

                Ravus mouthed something inaudible up at him as his breathes became shallower.

               “You wanted to be king and lost your arm. You wanted to possess a beautiful person and lost your title and everything you have ever achieved. In short Ravus, your sin is not wrath. It’s greed, it has made you fickle and weak.” He stroked the top of his platinum head, lacing his fingers through strands of hair. “It’s disappointing, I had my suspicions but thank you for confirming them for me.”

                “Just, finish this chancellor.” Ravus choked out weakly.

                “Not on your terms I am afraid.” Ardyn sighed, “I still need you. For one last task. You will come back to the capital with me peacefully. And be judged before his excellency.” Ardyn produced a curative from his coat pocket. “You will walk on to my ship, and co-operate.”

                “No.” Ravus objected. “Kill me.”

                 “You don’t really want that.” Ardyn slide his thumb over the glass of the bottle.

                 “I do.”

                 “I plan to unit Scientia with his friends shortly after your surrender. Walk on to my ship and I will let him go.”

                  Ravus eyes softened despite the pain he was in. “Unharmed.”

                  “I will let him live.” Ardyn stated sternly. “There is that greed rearing up again. Even now, my generosity is not enough. Do you want him to live or not?”

                  Ravus had few options left. Death was ambiguous. In death he would not know the fate of Ignis Scientia, in life perhaps there was still hope. Even if his time was limited on route to the capital, at least Ignis would live. Gods have mercy, Ravus slowly nodded.

                  “Very good.” He crushed the curative in his hand releasing its spell. “Now, kindly. Rise and walk with me.”

***

                 As time passed Ignis grew more and more anxious. There were a lot of soldiers and MTs back at Kalm. Ravus was powerful, but anything could have become of him with those numbers.  

                 A few paces away, a stick snapped, and grass rustled. Ignis lifted his head in the direction where he had heard movement with his daggers in hand. He waited still as stone. When Ravus turned into view from the other side of the bolder, his green eyes softened. With a sigh Ignis dismissed his weapons. 

                “I was beginning to think that they killed you,” Ignis stepped up to the comander and inspected him for injuries. “You are unharmed?”

                “I told you, I would be fine little bird.” Ravus’ voice purred coolly.

                Ignis was caught off guard by the pet name. He tilted his head up at him and narrowed his eyes questioningly.

                “You are much like a little bird. One that escaped from its cage without any idea of where, it was going. No idea of who it should and should not trust.” He took a few steps closer to him, until Ignis was forced to step backward to avoid physical contact.

                “Ravus, you aren’t making any sense. Are you alright?” With the magitek arm, Ravus reached out and painfully coiled his metal fingers around Ignis’ arm. He repressed a cry, as he felt his skin already beginning to bruise. “Ravus, what’s has happened?” The human hand found its way to Ignis throat, he increased the pressure to vulnerable skin beneath Ignis’ jaw. “Ravus,” he coughed while trying to speak, “Please, whatever this is about, whatever’s happened-” Ravus strengthen his grip on his throat, leaving him no longer able to speak.

                 He continued to gaze down at Ignis as he was slowly suffocating, with a satisfied haze in his eyes. Ignis made one last desperate attempt to reach out to the man, by gently placing his free hand upon the Ravus’ wrist. He stroked the arm that was strangling him soothingly. As there was no response to his touch. Ignis’ eyes began to water from the pressure building in his head.

                 “Welcome to the breaking process.”

                 That was Ardyn’s voice, He tried to get a visual on the chancellor by glancing through his clouded vision. It was emanating from Ravus, but that was impossible. Before he had a chance to further process the phenomena he felt himself being thrown onto the ground.

Then attacked.

                Not with a sword or weapon, just beaten until he couldn’t move. In shock and hesitation, he didn’t draw his weapons. By the time he hit the ground, he didn’t have the chance. It struck him like lightening and was over in a matter of minutes. He laid on the ground, wide eyed and tried to call out Ravus’ name. The only sound he produced was a muffled mess of R’s and vowels. The commander walked away from him not once looking back. Ignis’ vision faded and he lost consciousness.

                An unknown amount of time passed. When he woke again, to the sound of an airship’s far off hum. As his vision returned he spotted it landed several meters away, within shouting distance. The pain of broken bones caught up with him and he muffled an agonizing wail. By the six his ribs, had he broken all of them? Ignis turned his head toward the backpack containing curatives. With a moan he rolled over onto his stomach and started crawling toward it.

                It took a great deal of focus for pull himself along the ground. Every part of him hurt as he did so. Only one of his arms was functioning, his right arm must have broken as he was trying to defend himself from one of the blows. Getting to the curatives, making the pain stop was the only way he could keep motivated enough to press forward.

                Ignis was so distracted by that one objective, that he had not noticed that he was being watched from a short distance by the chancellor. Ignis struggle along for a bit, before Ardyn stood up from the rock he sat upon and walked up beside the broken human being. Ignis froze in place. then turned his gaze away from the pack to meet with the chancellor, with eyes burning even hotter than when they last met on the ship.

                Ardyn smiled adoringly, his attention shifting to the way Ignis’ mouth gapped open from an injury. He settled down beside the younger man. “My goodness. He certainly made a mess of you.” He took Ignis’ face tenderly in his hands and traced his thumb over his bleeding lip. He jerked his head out of his grasp, but Ardyn retaliated by rolling Ignis onto his back.

                The action was tauntingly slow and gentle. Ardyn unbuttoned Ignis’ coat and slide his hand across the younger man’s chest. It teased the nipples tugging against the thin fabric of his undershirt. With a startled gasp he attempted to push the chancellor’s hand away with the arm that pained him less. But Ardyn grabbed it and pinned it above his head with humiliating ease.

               “A shame you couldn’t put out for him. You would have made a lovely couple.” His smile widened, “Your prudence apparently made him change his mind about running off. All I had to do was offer him his life and he threw you away. Men who only value themselves above all else, make the best tools. But you know all about that I’m certain.” Ignis writhed as he felt his shirt being pulled up under his chin. As his chest was fondled it hurt him, stinging the broken ribs beneath his violated skin. Ignis cheeks burned red and a moan escaped his lips from the intensive pain. “I must have found your sweet spot.” 

                The trembling intensified. He struggled to form words but managed to produce a whisper. Fighting through his agony and embarrassment, every few words were staggered by a hitched breath. “That- _thing_ wasn’t, Ravus-”

                “Oh?”

                “I don’t know how, but-”

                Ardyn’s hand moved from his chest to gently turn his head in the direction of the landed aircraft. “Watch my ship,” Ignis wanted to disobey, to shut his eyes tightly but when he saw Ravus co-operating with Nifelian soldiers as they entered the ship he couldn’t help but stare. He almost didn’t feel Ardyn’s presences. Only his own heart breaking. “It was a fun, game. But it’s over now. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and try to relax. It will hurt less.”

                “No-” Ignis croaked out.

                “No?” Ardyn repeated.

                “I won’t- let you, do this- to me,”

                There was one thing he could still do. At such a close proximity, it would hurt him, more than he already was hurt. A dagger appeared in his free hand, which only made Ardyn chuckle.

                “do you plan to stab me with your broken arm?”

                Ignis stared up at him with a strange, relaxed focused. The trembling ceased and Ignis produced a small smile as Ardyn’s quickly faded. He felt Ignis body heat rising. The dagger burst into flames.

                “It-was never. Just- an alias.”

***

Walk onto the ship.

                That was all Ravus needed to do, according to Ardyn’s instructions. Walk onto the ship and do not look back and Ignis would live. Gods have mercy, what horror he’d live through he did not know. He could imagine though, try as he might he couldn’t avoid it. Each step was painful up the ramp, unbound but helpless.

                He questioned the choice in his mind again and again but could not come up with a better solution. When suddenly a flare arose in the distance in a flash of fire and light. It caused him to break his promise, “Scientia,” he turned and looked over his shoulder. “No,” he began to make his way back down the ramp. Men yelled commands and raised their rifle’s aim. A solider with lesser caution tried to step in front of the ex-commander and block his path. Only to be knock from the ramp with a frustrated swat from his prosthetic arm. Immediately afterwards, there were several gun muzzles pointed at Ravus’ head. 

               Ardyn returned to the ship, uninjured with his trademark knowing smile painted across his face. He paused at the bottom of the ramp. “Admittedly that could have gone better,”

               “Shall we disarm and bind him sir?” questioned an officer from the ship’s hanger.

                “I don’t think that will be necessary, captain.” The chancellor stated with confidence.

                “You said- he would live.” Ravus spoke out with emotions the men present had never heard before.

                “He did,” Ardyn blinked and tilted his head. Then drifted his eyes back over his shoulders. “Oh, you were confused by the fire. Ravus I didn’t do that, he did. Surprising no? He survived though I assure you. However,” The chancellor brought his chin closer to his own chest and peered up at Ravus from beneath his brow. “It wouldn’t take much to finish him now. Best you keep your end of the promise. That way, help can come to him and he will be salvaged.”

                Ravus closed his eyes and clenched his fist, “Salvaged?”

                “Still focused on Scientia, I see. I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out yet.” Ardyn shakes his head, “My dear ward, this has never been about him. He can live, I will allow that.” He stepped up onto the ramp and joined the soldiers as they escorted Ravus into the hanger. Once inside, the door began to close. “This whole outing, it’s been about you.” he spread his arms toward him to emphasize.

Ravus stared back at him, in shock.

                “This is the extinction, of the Nox Fleuret. Sadly, you have proven to be a failure. Disloyal, weak and compromising to this operation. As a result, not a single part of you is going to live on after this. The only reason why, I took Scientia on this ship is because I knew about your pinning, and that I had to remove you from his life as well. So you can rest assured. When you are on trial, confessing your trespasses before his excellency, know that I kept my promise. Ignis Scientia will be alive and well. But he will not cry for you when your sentence is passed.”

                Ravus was hollow, as the words reached his ears the color drained from his body and his heartache was replaced with numbness. “Take him to the brig so that he can be monitored, but treat him well. He doesn’t have much time, so allow him dignity.”

***

                After the flare subsided, Ignis began to fade back into consciousness. His skin had been scorched, he rolled his body along the ground to extinguish lingering flames. He cried out as he did so, after a few turns he landed on his back and couldn’t force himself to do it again. No more, he felt his will fading. He tried to blink and clear his vision, all he could see were shades of black and red. But only one eye would respond. He slowly lifted his hand and touched his left eye gingerly, before pulling it away with a gasp of pain and shock. All he felt was tender burnt tissue. Panicked he checked his right eye, he felt blood on his upper lid, but at the very least he could feel his skin.

               But what little comfort it provided him was stripped away as he continued to blink and stare only to have nothing come into view. His hands dropped to the ground as he was overcome by a defeated sob. Tears streamed from the eye that could still produce them. A sigh reached his ears from a distance which cause what was left of his hope to break. He didn’t have the strength left in him to question how Ardyn had survived or the care.

 _“This was what surrender feels like,”_ Ignis thought, _“On the brink of death.”_ His mind left behind his pain and danced into recollection of his friends and his lover. He stared blindly up at what he believed to be the sky. He ignored Ardyn’s presence, for as long as he could. He wanted his final moments to be with Gladio, not him.

               “Since I laid eyes on you, I thought it would be wonderful to ruin you.” Ardyn pulled Ignis’ phone which he had taken from him upon capture out from his own coat pocket and began scrolling through the contacts lists. “It seems that, you have done the work for me. I think I am content, leaving you now. Sadly, you are too disgusting for even me too touch at this point.” He pressed the call button under Gladio’s name. “That should raise his attention.” Tears continued to stream down Ignis right cheek as the phone was placed beside his head. He listened to the ringing. “Let’s hope he picks up.”

With that last insult, Ardyn left.

             The phone only rang three times. There was a click,“Iggy?” A trouble struck baritone voice answered that could only belong to Gladio. Ignis coughed out a sob at the familiar voice. “Babe? Is that really you?”

             “Yes,” he answered weakly, breathing into the mic.

             “Where are you right now? It’s gonna be ok, I’m commin’ for you.” He could hear Gladio running up a stair case. Ignis paused, trying his best to focus on the question, “Iggy, you still with me? What is around you? What do you see?”

             “I can’t- see anything.”

             “Is it dark where you are?”

              Ignis became overwhelmed again and had to steady his breath, “No, I remember though- I’m not far from Kalm. I am by a rock-” his voice cracked, “A big one, south of the town.” He heard Gladio speaking with Weskham, “Gladio?”

             “I’m still with you Iggy- how bad are you hurt?”

             “I don’t think- I can move. I can’t see anything. I’m so tired,” the last description was wretchedly honest. Gladio’s heart sunk.

             “I know- it’s ok. You don’t have to talk anymore. Just, stay on the line. And let me hear that you’re still breathing. Just hold on, hold on a little longer.”

             “Gladio, I don’t know if I can-”

             “No- don’t you dare, don’t you dare talk like that.”

             “I love you,” Ignis breathed quietly.

             “I love you too Iggy, you’re gonna make it.” All he heard in response was shallow breathing, “Iggy?”

Ignis did not answer, but was still breathing and for Gladio that was enough.

***

                A diesel engine was what woke Ignis, several unknown hours later. It could have been night or early the next morning. Ignis did not know, because when he opened the eye that he could still move he saw nothing. Just an odd senseless mixture of shadows and red shades. There was a bump in the road that jostled him enough to cause a wince of discomfort. He drew in a deep breath, and felt strong arms tightening around him.

                “I got you.”

                Ignis was overcome with relief, his body still ached but the curatives had done their job. Physically exhausted as he still was, in that moment all he could be was grateful. They sat together in the back of a truck, Gladio had wrapped Ignis tightly in a wool military blanket. With a shuttering sigh, Ignis pressed his head against Gladio’s chest like an affectionate cat.

                He heard Gladio sniff back is own emotional assault as he began stoking his blind lover’s head. “I’m sorry I was so late.” He squeezed him harder. Gladio had found him, nearly a day ago now broken on the ground and indecent. Before the rest of the party arrived to Ignis location he had managed to redress him the best he could with the fire damaged clothing. He had several broken bones and had nearly given up the ghost. It was any man’s nightmare, finding your lover laying on the ground in ruins.

                “Gladio,” Ignis whispered, “Do we have our privacy?”

                The shield sniffed again, “Yeah, we are alone back here.”

                “Please, do me a favor then,”

                “Anything, anything, name it,” he kissed his head as he spoke

                “Let it go.” Ignis said softly, “It’s ok, I already cried.”

                A damn broke in Gladio, as he buried his face into Ignis’ hair. He cried bitterly and pulled Ignis as close as he could without hurting him. His giant frame shook. The rest of the ride, was spent comforting one another until they reached their transfer.

***

 

               

 

                   

 

    

 

                 

                      

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this was a heavy chapter to write. The story isn't quiet finished yet though, so please stay tuned for future updates.


	7. Tending Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

             “Careful, there are a few steps ahead of you. We’ll take the elevator up the room.” Gladio walked beside Ignis with his hand on his back, slowing down his pace so the blind young man wouldn’t trip. Ignis kept his posture well, but the uncertainty was clear on his face. Walking in darkness, was terrifying. The world was ambiguous and sometimes far more dangerous than he realized. Since he had been released from medical He had already fallen several times. After the last spill, in which Ignis had struck his chin on the tile bathroom floor, Gladio had become constant presence.

                It was suffocating. He loved the man dearly, but the shear lack of independence was doing nothing for his frame of mind. The walk outside was supposed to help, but during their stroll the only thing Ignis could focus on was the tension in Gladio's voice and body. He could feel the stress rising off him like heat, his muscles were bound together, and his temper was hair triggered.

                And was it ever triggered.

                About a half an hour earlier, a young man had rushed passed the two of them in a narrow-closed bridge way. Ignis, not anticipating the bump would have fallen again if Gladio had not caught his upper arm firmly in his grip.

                Ignis felt himself guided back on to his feet, then couched back to the wall. He felt Gladio's hand leave him, his body moved away. The wall was now his only point of reference in the dark world, as Gladio slipped seemingly out of existence. Until he heard a disembodied, panic stricken voice, and shuffling feet.

                "I'm Sorry!- I'm Sorry-"

                "Yeah, you should be. Get your head out of your ass. Idiot."

                Ignis had no idea what Gladio did to the hasty young man, but he heard him stumble back before rushing off again. Ignis waited quietly for Gladio to return. Eventually he heard a rumbling sigh from the shield, as he returned to Ignis' side.

                "You alright?"

                "I'm fine, Gladio. Let's-"

                "Go back? Yeah. I think that would be for the best, honestly."

                Ignis bit his lip. It wasn't enough that he needed to be chaperoned, but now he had a curfew. Provided by the words Gladio put in his mouth. He fought the urge to shake his head and protest. He was too tired to deal with the consequences. Gladio would argue and perhaps he was right about it being for the best that they return to the hotel. Another incident might press his lover too hard and he would happily retire a little early if it meant Gladio couldn’t get into any more trouble.

                The elevator dinged, bringing Ignis back to the present. He felt Gladios hand press on his back, guiding him forward. Ignis took a few steps until the pressure eased. He was becoming quite use to the physical ques and he hated it.

                It was like being broken in, like a train animal waiting for its owner’s directions. Waiting tethered to a leash, for information about the outside world to be fed to him through someone else. He wasn't his own vessel. Even the tender, caring touches were trying his patience.

                He hated Gladio in this role, as his caretaker not his lover or friend. The feeling crept up inside of him over the past few days, that he was no longer either. Rather a burden, that Gladio would have to bear because of some unwritten social obligation. As Ignis reflected on their future, he found himself grateful that he couldn't see how Gladio looked at him. Knowing how he _would_ look at him, eyes filled with only pity and anger. All respect and admiration would be absent.

                _“That doesn’t have to be our future,”_ Ignis reminded himself. “ _that doesn’t have to be us.”_

                He allowed himself to be lead out of the elevator and down the hallway in silence. The door to their room creaked open, a few more steps forward and it closed again behind him.

                “Hey Ignis,” came a light tenor voice. “How was your walk?”

                “It was, fine Prompto.”

                Gladio chuffed, he could practically hear him rolling his eyes. Ignis body stilled. Prompto swallowed the lump in his throat place there by Gladio’s obvious frustration. “…Well- I got something- it might help. At least until your eyes get better.”

                Six above, bless this boy. He was still holding onto hope, although Ignis knew better of his infliction he couldn’t help but smile slightly at his sweetness.

                “Is it alright if I- um…put it in your hand?”

                Ignis snorted a little, “That depends on what ‘it’ is.”

                He heard Gladio groan. Where was his sense of humor?

                “No, no I promise- it’s nothing weird or gross, just a-” He felt Prompto gently wrap his fingers around the top of a cane. “A walking stick, I thought it might help you. Now maybe you can have a better time getting around on your own, ya know?”

                “That was incredibly thoughtful, Prompto. Thank you.” Ignis said genuinely grateful that Prompto was considering his independence. Blush crept over the crests of Prompto’s cheeks all though Ignis could not see it, he could hear it in his voice.

                “Aw- it’s nothing, really.” He laughed nervously, “We will all rest up, and go back to business as usual- I’m sure, maybe when Noctis wakes up, you will be able to see him for yourself.”

                Gladio shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the conversation. Ignis heard the movement, but didn’t acknowledge it.

                “Prompto, have you checked on Noctis?” Gladio suddenly piped up.

                “Yeah- a few minutes ago.”

                “Check him again.” Gladio more ordered than asked. Prompto blinked aback at him a little confused. The sound of Gladio’s coarse dark hair being rustled as his head was rubbed reached Ignis’ ears. “Give us a few minutes? Ignis needs to get cleaned up for the day.”

                “Oh- right, well he’s got the cane now. Maybe you could let him try on his own-“

                “I would rather not risk it.” Gladios tone was serious.

                “Alright- talk to you later Specs, Gladio,”

                Prompto left for the other end of the suite. Ignis let a sigh shake his frame. As Gladio led him into the bathroom. The toilet seat was set down, so that he would have a place to sit while Gladio readied the bath. Only a bath, using the shower was still a little too disorienting for Ignis.

                “You don’t have to help me with this anymore. It’s just a bath.”

                “That’s what you said last time and you split your chin open.”    

                “I remember,” Ignis stated as neutrally as he could, “but I need to learn. I am not going to get any better at doing these things if you don’t let me try on my own. There is always going to be a risk of injury, it is a chance I need to take in order to learn, Gladio. It’s just like arms training.” He folded his hands on his lap, and kept a perfect posture. Gladio seemed to ignore him and began drawing a tub. Ignis blinked and felt his stomach churning while a heat crept up his throat. He waited for Gladio to reply. His confidence faltered slightly when he was faced with the challenge of not being able to read the shield’s body language. No feedback was being provided and to his shame it terrified him. “Are you even listening to me?”

                Gladio remained silent, staring at the water filling up the bath. It swelled up toward the shallow end like a storm surge. The likeness threatened to break another wall of emotion. His shoulder drew into eachother when he heard his Ignis distressed plea, “Love, say something.”

                Wiping his eyes with his palms, Gladio shook his head and took a deep breath. “You can’t come with us.” As the words left his lips, Igins felt as though he was cut by a sword. He had feared this, and although his logical brain foresaw _this_ coming from the shield it did nothing to dull the pain. “You know you can’t, Iggy.”

                “That isn’t your decision Gladio.”

                “Ignis- you’ll get killed.” His voice trembled, “You will die, if you keep travelling with us.”

                “You don’t know that,” Ignis’ voice strained, his hands curled into tight fists. “You don’t know how I am going to adapt based off three days Gladiolus.”

                “It doesn’t matter,” Gladio barked back louder. “You might not have the time, to adapt. Ignis, I can’t lose you. I can’t-”

                Ignis let out an exhausted sound, “You could always, lose me or anyone else you love. That is the nature of our positions. I need to stay for Noctis-”

                “You have done enough for Noctis!” Gladio cut him off, “Someone- hurt you. Someone- _did_ things too you- You have been blinded, what else do you need to give up for Noctis?”

                Ignis felt his face flush, “Gladio what do you mean?”

                “Noctis will understand. He will let you be. He won’t want you to get hurt any worse than you already have been.”

                Ignis grew cold and withdrawn, “What did we agree to Gladiolus? What did I say would always be the condition? The only way I would say yes to starting this with you?”

                “Ignis- don’t play that card. This is different-” Gladio shook his head, Ignis stood up and attempted to face his direction. His misty eye stared just left past the shield’s head. “What did I say?” Ignis raised his voice.

                “Noctis comes first!”

                “Correct!” Ignis answered, “And he does, he always will. I would be beaten, betrayed, blinded and,” his voice suddenly shrank. He fumbled quickly past the next word. “-violated, again if it was the price for doing what is best for him. I might not be able to protect Noctis anymore, but he needs my guidance. He needs my Loyalty. You are his shield, you too will do what is best for him.”

                “I am thinking about what is best for him,” Gladio shook his head violently, “I can’t protect both you and Noctis-”

                “Then don’t.”

                “I have to. What am I suppose’ to do? Just forget about you? Let a daemon or an MT solider kill you? If it came down to me saving you or Noctis-”

                “You would choose Noctis!” Ignis’ body trembled, “Of course you _must_ choose Noctis every time. Nothing about that has changed.”

                “Ignis, everything about that has changed. Don’t put me in this spot, it isn’t fair. Don’t make me choose, please don’t put me through that.”

                “Just do your duty then. Forget about me if I somehow impede you.” tears streamed from the eye that could still produce them. “I’m a marred- burden, hardly fit for your love anyway. Just forget me and focus on your task.”

                Gladio drew his fingers over his head and through his hair in frustration. “You think that is why I want to leave you behind?” The insult Gladio felt was in the retort. He stood up suddenly, “You think _a few scars_ would ever make a damn difference you never really did get to know me. Seriously, where did you come up with that messed up shit Ignis? What’s got into you?”

                “Please, just stop.” Ignis continued to shake, his heart pounding against his ribs. The conflict was overwhelming, it was too much too soon. He expected blows to follow, despite knowing full well that Gladio would never lay a hand on him that wasn’t in affection. The anger in his voice, it reminded him of violence. Like Ravus, beating him until he couldn’t move, like Ardyn pulling off his clothes. “I,” Ignis felt too light headed to finish his sentence.

                Gladio’s anger was abruptly extinguished by the color rushing over Ignis face, and the breath rushing out of his lungs. His eyes widened with concern, the expression cloaked by shadow through Ignis’ eyes. The shield had never felt more ashamed of himself. It had only been three days since they returned and Ignis was still delicate. He failed to see it, his lover he knew so well. Ignis was losing his logic, acting like an upset child out of fear, Gladio didn’t take the que.

                Instead he raised his voice at him, sent him back to the horrors he faced less than a week ago. Ignis’ breaths shook his entire frame. Despite his state Ignis tried to keep his head up, keep his dignity. Gladio had a full view of the mess of anxiety he was. He was almost at a loss of how to repair the damage he had done. Ignis heaved a few heavy breathes increasing in speed and intensity. Gladio approached him, slowly and wrapped his arms around him gently. “Gladio, why?”

                Gladio shushed him, “It’s ok, I’m here.”

                Ignis broke down into a sobbing mess, they held each other for a few minutes before Ignis gather himself again. Gladio stroked his back soothingly.

                “I’m so sorry- babe, I don’t wanna abandon you. I would never- just abandon you. Even if you stayed somewhere, I would come back and-”

                Ignis sniffed and pulled out of his embrace. “The bath is going to overflow.”

                Gladio blinked then rushed a bit to shut off the water, “How did you, know?”

                “The acoustic changed.” Ignis began to undress, “I- remembered when I would draw a tub for Noctis, I would Iron his clothes at the same time.”

                Gladio, “So you had to listen, to make sure you didn’t flood the bathroom.”

                Ignis nodded. “…Of course- it was a bigger tub.” Gladio watched Ignis shrug out of his clothing, studying the new patterns of scaring on his torso and left arm. “It is as I said Gladio. Let me try. Let me try to relearn the world. You’ll never know if you don’t give me the chance.”

                Gladio hummed digesting the thought. “Do you want me to go away?”

                “Unless you want to save water.”

                Gladio studied him carefully, watching his body language. He seemed reasonably secure with the offer, but he wasn’t going to let his own longing make him forget what an emotional mess he just saw unfold. “It’s a pretty small bathroom.”

                “Bigger than the one in the motel in Liede.”

                Gladio chuckled at that. “Well, you got me there.”

                “Only if you want to.” Ignis reiterated.

                “You know, what my answer always is to these kinds of questions Iggy.” His tone lowered. Gladio placed a hand on his hip and a kiss on his forehead, pushing back some sand colored flyaway hairs, so that he could gain a better purchase. “I love you.” Ignis sighed softly and leaned forward, pressing his bare body against his. Gladio suddenly felt shame wash over him again. “I know, something happened to you, Iggy. Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

                Ignis nodded his head, “Yes, it’s- I’m alright now. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. I was lucky, I could stop him from going too far.”

                “Iggy, It’s still-”

                “I trust you Gladio. I won’t let him spoil that for us.”

The shield hesitated, “If I do anything, _anything_ at all that bothers you or you change your mind at _any_ point. Tell me, I will stop. Immediately, I promise.”

                “I know you will, Gladio. You are honorable.” He grasped onto the shield’s shirt and stood onto his tiptoes. In a single motion, he captured his lips. It was the most natural and graceful action he had completed that day.

                It made Gladio’s heart soar. Not much time was wasted, before he was stripped down himself, and prepared for the sex both of them craved. Ignis felt the shield’s embrace, lift him straight off his feet and kiss him. It was passionate and powerful, just like the man he fell in love with. Ignis didn’t need to be assured it was him. He knew this love, these hands. He adored them, and they adored him in return. He knew the sprawling tattoo across massive arms was there, just hidden in the dark, as were the amber eyes burning bright, his handsome face. It was something his soul was starving for, care, honesty and passion.

                These hands knew all Ignis’ secrets. They knew how to stroke and caress him, how long to tease and play. Gladio worshiped Ignis’ chest, probably his lover’s biggest erogenous zone. His perfect, delicate nipples had always been remarkably sensitive. So much so that Ignis avoided his upper body being exposed outside of intimacy, even just the sensation of the air on his bared breast was uncomfortable.  

                The hypersensitivity was a source of embarrassment and insecurity for Ignis in his younger years, but his lover transformed his unique quality into a source of the most amazing pleasure. It required a gentle hand, just the right pressure, the line between pain and enjoyment was fine but Gladio knew exactly where it laid. Under his touch Ignis shivered, sounds escaping from him beyond his control.    

                The shield worked the lithe man’s body until he mewled, threatening to give away their activities. Gladio opened Ignis' legs and pushed inside his lover. Ignis knew this sensation, the shear amount of control, care and power could only be _his_. It belonged to Gladio and him alone. The rhythm consumed them both, nothing else existed but their joined bodies as they made love.

                He held back a louder cry as his lover finished him. In an exhausted afterglow, he collapsed lost in a buzz of ecstasy. Gladio’s eyes hazed from bliss caught the smaller man as he went weak in his arms, then sank into the shallow water pulling his lover with him.

                Despite the convince of having quick access to lube and condoms, sex in a small bathroom was always an athletic challenge. Gladio was a mountain of a man, and Ignis was by no means a short person, therefore it was a lot of long limbs to coordinate. To the shield though, it was always well worth the efforts. There was nothing quite like the therapeutic aftergame of embracing each other, soaked in hot water.

                “You are still beautiful.” Gladio said between panting breaths. A smile danced across Ignis lips as his chest heaved from exertion. “You never, will stop being beautiful.” He pulled him tighter. “You just- transform.”

                “How so?” Ignis moved his head beneath Gladio’s chin.

                “Your eyes, they look different now,” he heard Ignis sigh a little, Gladio continued his though, “They aren’t bright polished gems anymore, now they’re mist in a valley. Like an early morning.”

                Ignis smiled, “Are they?”

                “Of course.”

                Such a compliment would have been hackneyed to Ignis, if it hadn’t come from Gladio. He was the most honest person he knew and it made him romantic. “I will continue to transform, love. And you will be at my side as I do.”

                Gladio grew a little quiet and squeezed him. The conflict remained unresolved, but he wouldn’t dare spoil this moment. “You don’t gotta prove anything to me. You are still my Iggy. You always will be, no matter where life takes us.” The words weren’t a promise, just encouragement. It seemed good enough of a response for Ignis who looked ready to fall asleep curled up on his lover’s torso.

               In this man’s arms, he would always be safe and could afford to trust. For this man was Gladio Amicitia, his dearest. Not Ardyn and not Ravus.          

               Ravus, who had hurt him worse than the chancellor ever could.

 

***

               Ravus sat in a holding cell in Gralea, starting across the small chamber at the wall. Remembering and questioning everything that had happened and mentally going over every move and every plan. He prayed to the gods and contemplated his actions and his future. He wouldn’t be executed, he could escape once the opportunity arose. He would get the sword of the father back, he would keep his promise.  

               Ignis Scientia, would still hate him. Ravus repressed a burning rage, that stirred the star scourge taint in his blood. He did what he could, he gave Ignis everything he could. He imagined their reunion in the future. If he had a future, with these people. How would ignis ever forgive him? He probably could, which was even worse, in his mind. He didn’t deserve forgiveness, he would never forgive himself. Even if it was for Ignis survival. He remembered the flash of fire. The last defense, against that profane and disgusting man. Six above, it was more than he could bare.

               Ravus let out a shuttered sigh, “Six above, please. Spare him any further suffering.” He placed his head in his hands and hunched his shoulders forward. “Spare him, if you are gods at all and not tormenters. Spare him. Give him strength to accomplish what he must, but for the days to follow…let him have peace… Let him have happiness and comfort in the arms of a better man than I.”

               The commander swallowed a silent amen, and remained awake for many hours in isolation. However somewhere, in Altissia his emerald fire was being rekindled and that brought him peace.  

***

                In the LeVille at Altissa, it seemed Ravus’ prayer was answer. Tangled in blankets still damp but clean, safe and warm two lovers slept. Rest came to them easily. Nightmares silenced, just peace. Across the suite, in the second room Prompto was still awake, looking down at his unconscious friend. He sat on the bed and squeezed his limp hand, “I hope you come back soon. You have a way of bringing us all together. That’s, why- you’re the best. I miss you buddy.” He let go of his hand and rose off the mattress.

“Good night.”


End file.
